Havoc
by DarkDaughter30
Summary: AH Max is a dancer kicked out of her house living with her new family.They have their own dance crew and life was going great. Then she meets Fang a guy she's hated, fallen for, hated again.Will he be able to claim her heart or will someone get in the way
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not on any of the characters from the Maximum Ride series.

Just to clear up the age:

Fang: 21

Max: 20

Iggy: 19

Iggy: 19

Gazzy:18

Angel: 17

**Full Summary: Maximum Ride lives in New York with her new family Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. She was kicked out by her dad Jeb at eighteen with her older brother Ari. Ari and Max had a big argument and went their separate ways. For two years later Max had been living with her new family. Things seemed to finally be going right in her life until she met him… Fang.**

_The rush I get when I do its something that can take me out of my worst moods. The sweat pouring down my face my body moving fluidly to the music and, it's that moment of pure ecstasy the crowd chanting my name, "Max Max Max!"_

"Max if you don't wake up I'm pouring water all over you!" Iggy yells as I jolt awake.

"Damn Iggy thanks for being loud!" I yell back.

"Well you wouldn't wake up it was either the yelling or water all over your nice warm bed."

"Well I'm up now get out of my face."

"Awwww love you too Maxie."

"Call me Maxie and I swear to you Nudge will have to find a new boyfriend."

"Yeah yeah," He says walking out of my room, "I'm taking Angel to school and then the crew's going to the gym you gotta hour or we're leaving you."

"Whatever."

I go to brush my teeth and wash my hair. I pull my brownish blondish hair in a ponytail and pick out a black sports bra, black gym shorts, and some black Nikes. I grab my iPod, eat a little and get done getting ready just as soon as Iggy gets back home.

The ride to the gym would've been silent if Nudge didn't keep talking about some party going on tonight her and Iggy were attending. Luckily I had my iPod and immediately turn it up loud so I didn't have to hear her. When we get to the gym we do our usual routine. I head over to the core work so I can obviously work on my core. The gym was my sanctuary and so was the big dance studio behind it. After I'm done with my core work I head over to the treadmill and started running for a good forty-five minutes.

I was listening to One Republic's Waking Up when I heard the highest shrilling laugh ever to be possible. Nudge was running next to me at the time and I ended up yelling skank alert to the whole gym. The gang laughed but the others were too scared of Lissa to say anything. I turn around to see Lissa hanging on the shoulder of some really tall guy. He was beautiful like breathtakingly beautiful. He had to be around 6'6 and had a lot of muscle but looked lean at the same time. His hair was black and his eyes were black. Like I said beautiful strong jaw, sharp nose, knife-edged cheekbones, full lips, he had everything.

"His name is Fang he's a friend of everybody's here." Nudge says.

"Who are you talking about?" I ask as if I was oblivious to the god standing in the center of the gym.

"Oh shut up Max I saw you checking him out." Nudge said.

"Well thanks for telling me his name because I don't really care."

"Sure you don't." She smiled at me.

I continue to run on the treadmill and then Lissa the slutty redhead starts talking to me.

"Well well well look who it is Miss. I think I'm such a good dancer." She said smirking at me as if that comment really hurt my feelings.

"First of all I'm not a good dancer I'm a beast at dancing. Second of all where do you want to do this Lissa?" I say still glaring at her.

"Do what?" The idiot asked me. Jeez talk about slow.

"Fight dumbass obviously I've wanted to beat your ass forever so lets do it now." I said getting of the treadmill.

"Do you really want to fight me have you even heard about my rep bitch?"

"Outside." I say shoulder bumping her so hard she almost fell.

"Fang sweetie I'll be right back I have to go take out some trash." Lissa says to the Fang guy.

I growl. Once we both get out the back door I turn around to see a fist flying towards my face. I immediately deflect her ouch with my left and swing hard with my right making contact with her check and causing her to crash to the floor. She comes at me sloppily and I kick her in the stomach and watch her tumble to the floor. She tries to catch her breath and gets on her knees and hands. She tries to stand up but I push her head down. I go in to kick her in the stomach on lat time but end up being held back by someone.

"That's enough," Someone whispers in my ear giving me the chills, "You already kicked her ass no need to kill her."

I pull my arm away and turn around to see Fang The Beautiful. I didn't say anything to him because it seemed as if he was involved with Lissa and anyone involved with her was bad news.

"Just to let you know no one gives a fuck about your rep." I say I pushed her head down again and walk back into the gym.

I let my friends know I'm jogging back to the house and I head out. I shower put on some sweats and a T-shirt and watch some T.V. I hear the door open and Gazzy singing.

"Max oh Max guess what I heard?"

"I didn't do anything this time I promise."

Gazzy plops down on the couch beside me."So why did you fight Lissa."

"What? Why would I fight the biggest baddest fighter of them all?" I feign as if I'm in fear and Gazzy laughs.

"All I know is I'm happy you did her ego was at an all time high. If I was a chick I would've done the same." Gazzy says.

"You are a chick." A deep strangely familiar voice says. I turn around to see Fang.

**So…Did you like the first chapter? If not tell me why if you did tell me why. I like how Max already beat up Lissa. Anyway review if you like Deuces**

**DarkDaughter30**


	2. Surprise Surprise

**So if anybody is reading this story this chapter will be much long I promise. If nobody is reading this story then I'm just blabbing to myself :P Anyway review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Maximum Ride series. I just own the plot of Havoc.**

"_You are a chick." A deep strangely familiar voice says. I turn around to see Fang._

"Shut up Fang just because you came back doesn't mean you can still beat me up. I am buff now." Gazzy says as he flaunts his muscles.

"Gazzy I can beat you up any day." Fang says longing in my favorite lounge chair.

"What's Lissa's man whore doing in my chair let alone in the condo?" I ask casually.

"Ouch Lissa's man whore? You really hurt my feelings blondie." Fang says clutching his chest.

"Don't call me blondie." I growl.

"Nudge didn't tell you?" Iggy asked walking in with a frown on his face.

"Tell me what?" I ask getting irritated.

"This is going to be comedy." Fang says smiling as if waiting for something exciting to happen.

"Oh yeah Max. Fang is going to be staying here and sharing your room." Nudge says really fast.

"What?," I shout shooting up from my seat, "Was someone planning on telling me this or was this some sort of thing you thought I would be cool with?"

"Well in the rest of our defense besides Nudge we thought she told you." Iggy said.

"Nice Iggy way to throw your girlfriend under the bus." Nudge throws her hands up in exasperation.

"Well its true." Iggy said.

"Both of you shut the hell up!," I yell, "Nudge if you would've told me earlier I probably wouldn't have flipped out. And Iggy next time have someone more reliable than Nudge to tell me ad news okay."

With that I walk in to my room and clean up all my junk for a good hour. Are condo was pretty big which I loved because we had space. Iggy was in charge of everything financial and wouldn't tell me how we were able to afford this huge beautiful place. Every bedroom had two bathrooms and two closets which was absolutely wonderful. After cleaning up everything I finally go outside to see let a stranger into my bedroom.

"Alright you can come in." I tell Fang.

He grabs all of his stuff and brushes past my shoulder.

"Nice."

"Yeah the bed closet to the door is yours. And so is the closet and the bathroom over there."I tell him pointing to them.

"Wonderful." Fang says dropping all of his stuff down.

I head back into the living room and hear yet another slutty voice.

"Iggy I just want to see if he's back." Brigid's voice dripping so much whore I almost wanted to throw up.

"Well he's not here whoever told you that lied he hasn't come back yet."

"Really lets see about that. Fang are you in here?" Brigid calls.

"Who's calling me?" Fang asks.

"Oh so he is here." Brigid says.

Iggy tries to slam the door close but when he widens the door a little she was able to slip through.

"Fang it's been a long time." Brigid purrs.

"Brigid it's good to see you. We should probably hang out." Fang says. His voice getting all deep and seductive.

"I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit." I call over to Iggy.

"I threw up when she got here." Iggy says smiling has I laugh.

"Whatever idiots," She says, "Fag what are you doing back here with these losers."

"These aren't losers this is my family." He says getting all defensive.

"Whoa I love how you get all passionate its sooo hot." She says fluttering her eyelashes.

"Ok I need to leave before they pounce on each other." I say gagging literally.

"I'll join you," Iggy says walking out with me, "Oh and Fang we have ten minutes to practice and then that means all whores out."

"I'm taking that means Brigid and Fang?"

"Nope just Brigid Fang's the leader of Havoc and are manager like of all gigs and stuff."

"What? Nobody likes to tell Max anything anymore."

"Sorry we just weren't sure you would even want to join knowing that the leader of are group wasn't even here."

"I just need to dance and maybe I won't be so pissed off."

"Okay."

My family we are all a part of a dance crew called Havoc. Iggy and I are or were the leaders. The crew is with Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, J.J, Christian, Michael, Daisy, Tess, Frankie, myself, and I guess now Fang.

I go to the back studio and everybody except Fang is there dressed and ready to go. Everybody stretch for a good thirty minutes and then walk through the routine while I go get Angel. I got a murmur of "okays" and then I headed out

"Hey Max." Angel says getting in the car. I just nod wondering if Angel knew as well.

"Uh oh. What did I do?" She asks scared.

"Do you know who's at the house?" I ask quietly as I drive on to the street.

"No duh the crew. Its time for practice dummy." She says looking at me as if I'm crazy.

"Hmm I guess you don't know." I mutter to myself.

"Don't know what now I gotta know Max."Angel whines.

"You'll see when you get there."

"You never like to tell secrets." Angel said grumbling.

We get to the condo and head up the elevator. A soon as we get out she runs to the door unlocking it.

"Change into your dance clothes first." I call to her.

"Kay." She's was so excited she literally got dressed in under a minute.

We head to the studio when we open the door everyone turns around.

"Fang." She whispers.

"Angel." He calls as if surprised to see her.

Next thing you know Angel is running at full speed into his open arms.

"I've missed you so much!" She says crying.

"I missed you to baby girl." He says stroking her hair.

She then shoves away upset.

"Well why did you leave so suddenly! You didn't even say good bye." She runs out the studio and from a distance you can hear her slamming her door closed.

Fang sighs. "I better go talk to her."

"You know how Angel is she won't let you in her room and you know it. The only person she lets in her room is Max." Iggy tells him while scrolling for the song on the iPod.

"Do you mind?"Fang says.

"No come on."

When we get to the bedroom you can hear her sniffling.

"Angel can I come in so we can talk?" I ask.

"Yeah." She sniffles and opens the door. When she sees Fang behind me she tries to slam the door closed.

Fang stopped the door from slamming shut and walked in. I turn around to walk back to the studio but Angel's voice stops me.

"Max please stay." Angel says.

"You sure?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yeah."

I walk in and sit on the couch while they sit on the bed.

"If you let me explain-," Fang started.

"Why did you leave?" Angel asks Fang.

"We were low on money and I had to do something for my father which took a lot longer than I thought. So what I did for my father is going to keep us good on money and able to buy a lot of new things for a good en years."

"What did you do?" Angel asked wiping her eyes.

"I can't tell you sweetie I don't want to get you involved in his stupid crap." He said shaking his head.

"Well why didn't you at _least_ say goodbye?"

"I knew that if I tried to say good bye to you I wouldn't be able to leave and get us what we needed. I couldn't bear to see the hurt on your face when I would tell you I was leaving." He said sadly.

"But you know I would understand. I would be sad but at least I would understand why you left. I thought it was because of the argument we had before you disappeared. I thought it was my fault you left." She said.

"No it was never your fault you're like a daughter to me I could never stay mad at you."

"Thanks." She said smiling sadly.

"Uhhh you two should catch up while I got teach the rest of the choreography." I say getting up awkwardly.

"No we'll do that later I have to work on the solo so I can beat that bitch Samantha." Angel says.

"That's the spirit let's go." I say.

We head back to the studio and everyone ignores the encounter from before and gets to work. I routine is to the song _Touch It Remix (_**LINK ON PROFILE) **Busta Rhymes.

"Everybody from the beginning 5, 6, 7, 8!" As I observe the dance Fang comes next to me to watch.

"You made this choreo?" Fang asks.

"Yeah why? Tess the spin needs to be two seconds longer." I call out to Tess.

"Well its really good."

"Everything I make up is really good. Not to be conceited." I add.

"I see so you know your co leaders with me right?"

"Yup kinda figured that out a while back. Christian pop harder their hip hops so that means you go hard!" I yell to Christian.

"Stop," I pause the iPod, " You guys gotta go hard I've seen you all dance and you guys are beast. Now listen to the song."

_[Intro & Chorus]_

_"Touch it - bring it - babe - watch it -_

_turn it - leave it - stop - format it"_

_[repeat 6x]_

_[Intro: Busta Rhymes (Lloyd Banks)]_

_Aiy yo Swizz (It ain't over) we done created another epidemic for the streets nigga_

_Just when y'all thought it was safe to poke your head out again, let's go!_

_I know you thought we was finished, Flipmode bitch!_

_(G-Unit!) Yeah! Streetsweepers!_

_REMIX We Bout' Ta Do It Again! REMIX We Bout' Ta Do It Again! REMIX_

_Aiy yo just imagine if they cut the lights off in the club_

_[Verse 1: Lloyd Banks (Busta Rhymes)]_

_(Get low Banks!) Who you know that got a flow this sick_

_Pump shorty nobody can hold his click_

_Them hoes eyeing' they probably on my dick_

_The chocolate would look good in my all white whip (TURN IT UP!)_

_AND YOU KNOW I STAY WITH THE SKITS SO DON'T EVEN TRY_

_KISS YO' ASS BYE BYE YOU BE ALONE IN THE SKY_

_AND THE FIRST HUMAN BEING NOW TO LEARN HOW TO FLY_

_AND I BE LOW IN THE BM ON MY WAY OUT NY_

_(Get low Banks!) I know it feels like I been gone for a minute_

_But I'm back chinchilla Ice on with a fitted_

_Everybody talk money everybody gonna run_

_with that bowl of bread smaller than the arm of a midget_

_(TURN IT UP!) AND YOU KNOW I'M DOIN MY THING IT'S BLUE IN THE RING_

_IF YOU HAD IT LIKE THIS YOU PROBABLY DO IT THE SAME_

_BUT YOU WON'T CAUSE YOU BROKE ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN_

_AFTER THE CLUB, I'M A PUT A FEW IN THE RANGE AND LET 'EM_

_[Chorus]_

_"Touch it - bring it - babe - watch it -_

_turn it - leave it - stop - format it"_

_[repeat 4x]_

_[Verse 2: DMX (Busta Rhymes)]_

_Grrrrrrrrr_

_(Get low X) Anything it's took, it's gone be a breakdown_

_Come through like "hmmm, what I'm gon take now?"_

_Whatever the fuck I want, trust me dog_

_It gets ugly even when it comes to the hunt (TURN IT UP)_

_NIGGAZ LIKE TO STUNT, YOU WANNA TO FRONT_

_I'MA HIT YOU AND YOUR MAN_

_AND IMA HIT YOU WHERE YOU STAND (WHAT)_

_NIGGAZ AIN'T BUILT FOR NOTHIN BUT FRONTIN_

_COME THROUGH, FAGGOTS HIT THE SECURITY FRONTIN (Get Low X)_

_Get that do, What that do? How that do?_

_Fuck you faggot, I shot at you_

_And what? You and you mans butt, you in your man's truck_

_But your chance is up, not get up (TURN IT UP!)_

_YOU KNOW HOW THAT SHIT GOES, LET THAT SHIT GO_

_AIN'T NOTHIN CHANGE, BEEN THE SAME FROM THE GETGO (WHAT)_

_GET UP OUT THAT WHIP YO, I AIN'T GON' TELL YOU AGAIN_

_FUCK IT, SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND_

_[Chorus]_

_"Touch it - bring it - babe - watch it -_

_turn it - leave it - stop - format it"_

_[repeat 4x]_

_[Verse 3: DMX & Mary J. Blige (Busta Rhymes)]_

_Swizz is the monster, X is the beast_

_Fuckin' wit Bus, man everyday is a piece_

_Stay off the streets, tired of talkin' to y'all niggaz_

_I'ma stick a fork at y'all niggaz (TURN IT UP)_

_WHEN I HIT 'EM, MAN THAT CRUNK GON GET 'EM MAN_

_FUCKED UP HOW I DID 'EM MAN (WHAT)_

_AIN'T NO REMORSE BUT THE CHORUS, TRUTH IS_

_CAN I. D. THE BODY? NIGGA TOOTHLESS (Get low Mary!)_

_Maybe you can guess who it is (Uh huh)_

_Mary J. Blige about to handle my biz (Uh huh)_

_I'm on my grown woman still I rep for the kids_

_In every hood, and all my peoples doin a bid (TURN IT UP!)_

_NOW YOU KNOW WHO'S REALLY THE QUEEN DELIVER THE MAIL_

_SEVEN HUNDRED THIRTY THOUSAND FIRST WEEK OF MY SALES_

_THE HATERS PLOT AND THEY WATCH LOOKIN ALL PALE_

_WHILE I'M ON A YACHT, OVERSEAS DOIN MY NAILS (Get low Mary!)_

_Well let me show you how we do (Ha!)_

_I gotta thank everyone for coppin The Breakthrough (Uh huh)_

_Bus did take one the remix is take two_

_You love the way we re inventin' how we just stay new (TURN IT UP!)_

_HOW WE SELLIN OUT THE STADIUMS, ARENAS AND ALL (Ha!)_

_ONLY LOUIS AND GUCCI WE DON'T SHOP AT THE MALL (Huh!)_

_GOT YOU PARTYIN AND DANCIN AND HAVIN A BALL_

_AND YOUR LOVIN THE WAY WE REPPIN HOW WE DO IT FOR Y'ALL GO 'HEAD AND_

_[Chorus]_

_"Touch it- bring it - babe - watch it -_

_turn it - leave it - stop - format it"_

_[repeat 4x]_

_[Verse 4: Ne-Yo (Busta Rhymes)]_

_(oohhh) (Get Low Boy) Is it any women in here_

_Like it when I be spankin' them and pullin' they hair_

_Theirs a freak in your presence im just makin' it clear_

_Then you would all know if he wasen't nowhere (TURN IT UP!)_

_GET YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR IF YOU READY TO GO_

_COME THROUGH YOUR CITY AND I MURDER THE SHOW_

_AND THE TRUTH WEIGHING THE PROBLEM IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW_

_GET UP RIGHT IN YA FACE AND HOLLA NE-YO_

_(Get Low Boy) Shorty what you wanna do_

_I ain't got time to deal with your attitude_

_This shit was designed to put you in the mood_

_tryna' do sumtin nasty with you and ya crew (TURN IT UP!)_

_IM A FREAKY LIL' BROTHER WITH A WHOLE LOTTA LOOT_

_YA BOY WORKIN WIT SUMTIN AND IM KINDA CUTE_

_WATCH THE WAY I DO IT HOW I TURN IT OUT_

_GUARENTEED YOU'LL BE TRYNA PUT MY DICK IN YOUR MOUTH_

_[Chorus]_

_"Touch it- bring it - babe - watch it -_

_turn it - leave it - stop - format it"_

_[repeat 4x]_

_[Verse 5: Papoose (Busta Rhymes)]_

_(Get low Papoose!) Papoose, Pa-poose, had to get on this club banger_

_Smack you in your mouth make you swallow your pulp razor_

_Pop a couple bottles laugh about it with Bus later_

_Bare witness I'm the young savior (TURN IT UP!)_

_I GOT STATEN ISLAND ON MY PINKY QUEENS ON MY THUMB DUDE_

_THE BRONX ON MY MIDDLE FINGER SCREAMIN FUCK YOU_

_ROCK ICE IN MANHATTAN SO THERE'S THE RING FINGER_

_YOU KNOW I HAD TO KEEP BROOKLYN ON THE TRIGGER FINGER_

_(Get low Pap!) Five boroughs of death, you don't understand_

_I got New York City in the palm of my hand_

_Now I could make a tight fist and let it crumble ridiculous_

_Or I could smack the world with a New York Nemesis (TURN IT UP!)_

_I FLIP THE MAG AND GET THE CLAPPIN IF IT HAPPENS RIP HIS JACKET_

_SPLIT HIS BACK AND LIFT HIS HEAD I'M GETTIN AT HIM (Ha!)_

_PICK UP A DIFFERENT MAG AND THEN ATTACK HIM WHEN I GRAB HIM TRIGGERS BLASTIN_

_WITH A PASSION GET IT CRACKIN THE ASSASSIN, YOU LET 'EM_

_[Chorus]_

_"Touch it - bring it - babe - watch it -_

_turn it - leave it - stop - format it"_

_[repeat 4x]_

_[Verse 6: Rah Digga (Busta Rhymes)]_

_(Get low Digga!) See me rollin up in your hood {Uh huh}_

_These jokers screamin damn Rah still be lookin good {Yeah}_

_They do they little mack he askin me who I tapped_

_Ain't none of your concern you a G make it hap (TURN IT UP!)_

_WHEN I GIVE A NIGGA SOME PLAY HE LOSIN HIS BRAIN (Uh)_

_ASKIN ME A BUNCH OF QUESTIONS ACTIN LIKE HE MY MAN_

_WANNA STRESS A BITCH OUT TELLIN ME I DID CHANGE_

_THEY SAYIN DAMN MY BAD IF YOU FELL FOR THE GAME_

_(Get low Digga!) Now he sittin there lookin stuck (Ha!)_

_He thinkin cause he spent a little dough I'm 'gon fuck_

_If money ain't a thang I'm sayin let a bitch know_

_Type to empty your account, how far you willin to go (TURN IT UP!)_

_NOW HE HOPIN ON THE JET HE AIN'T WASTIN NO TIME_

_TOLD ME ALL EXPENSE PAID ANYPLACE I COULD FIND_

_HIT THE ISLANDS IN THE WINTER TRICKIN ALL ON HIS DIME_

_AIN'T A SHORTY IN THE WORLD PUSSY BETTER THAN MINE, THEY WANNA_

_[Chorus]_

_"Touch it- bring it - babe - watch it -_

_turn it - leave it - stop - format it"_

_[repeat 3x]_

_[Verse 7: Missy Elliot (Busta Rhymes) ]_

_Bus this is serious man! (Get low Missy!)_

_I'm jinglin baby, go 'head mami, don't I look charmin put your lips up on me {Woo!}_

_Kiss it touch it, good, yes I wish you would (TURN IT UP!)_

_YOU LIKE TO SEE ME WHEN I DIP BABY DIP (Ha1)_

_DON'T IT LOOK LIKE I GOT BEYONCE'S HIPS_

_LOOKIN LIKE I COULD BE LIKE NIA LONG_

_BOY YOU SMOKIN THAT CHEECH AND CHONG_

_(Get low Missy!) Have you ever seen thickness in a thong {Come on!}_

_You can hit it like a game of ping pong_

_If you give me two shots of patrone_

_Nigga bring it on I might let you take me home (TURN IT UP!)_

_NOW BUSTA BUS (BUS!) MISDEMEANOR IN HERE_

_THIS YEAR BE CLEAR Y'ALL BE BEWARE_

_FAKE MC'S Y'ALL CAN'T COME NEAR_

_I'M TOXIC BABY LIKE I'M BRITNEY SPEARS_

_[Chorus]_

_"Touch it- bring it - babe - watch it -_

_turn it - leave it - stop - format it"_

_[repeat 4x]_

_[Verse 8: Busta Rhymes]_

_(Get low Bus!) You see me you love me the streets declare me God of the hood_

_You niggaz is watchin and wishin you could_

_Be claimin the throne the way I got it lock it mu'fuckers_

_What's good you tryin to stop it I'm wishin you would (TURN IT UP!)_

_CAUSE THEM I'M GLAD TO HIT YOU WITH THE FACT THAT THE GOD IS IMMORTAL AS SPIT_

_THE WAY I BE DOIN HISTORICAL SHIT_

_INCASE YOU AND YOUR NIGGAS ACT LIKE YOU AINT KNOW WHEN I'M INFORMIN YOUR CLICK_

_I TAKE YOUR BITCH WHILE I'M PERFOMIN MY SHIT_

_(Get low Bus!) As I was sayin niggaz know I ain't playin_

_There's no more delayin I'm comin and slayin_

_The street with the heat now turn up the beat until you go deaf_

_I eat a nigga food until nothin left (TURN IT UP!)_

_NOW THE WAY I'M KILLIN AT THIS MASS LIKE I'M DOIN THE BOOKER T_

_RESPECT IT YOU BETTER GET THE SALUTIN ME WHEN YOU SEE ME_

_LLOYD BANKS, PAPOOSE AND BUSTA BUS YEAH I'M GREEDY_

_I PAINT THE ILLEST PICTURE FOR THE HOOD LIKE I DO GRAFFITI SO_

_[Chorus]_

_"Touch it - bring it - babe - watch it -_

_turn it - leave it - stop - format it"_

_[repeat 4x] _

"Now doesn't the beat just make you wanna dance your off. Angel go hard on the solo. Christian, JJ, Tess, and Michael go hard on Lloyd Banks part. You're in the front so don't slow down at all. Now we are doing this again and again until we get this half right. Wednesday we'll be working on the second half and the chorus so you better get the beginning today."

"I've seen you guys dance and this is a tight ass routine so guys do it for me and Max we wanna kill the other crews." Fang says. I look up at him and he winks. I shake my head a little dazed and call out.

"After practice get dressed were going to _Masa _and then we're going to and then the _Sky Room_. Be ready by six. Alright let's get back to work. Angel let's see your solo..."

**I know kind of boring but Chapter 3 will be really good hopefully I get to post it up tonight. I have two reviews and I'm happy those two people are awesome just to let whoever is reading this know. Anyway tell me what you think **

**DarkDaughter30**


	3. The Fight

**Thank you so much to those of you that have reviewed my story. that's awesome I've only had it up for a day. I was wondering is there anything you would like to happen in any of the upcoming chapters let me know I'm willing to listen and consider. I'm all for constructive criticism. Anyway have an awesome day lovely people and here's chapter 3…**

"Good job guys now head out and get dressed so we can go eat. Tess that means not taking forever on the hair it's beautiful just the way it is." I say smiling at Tess.

Everybody shuffles out tired but excited to go out to eat.

"Hey Maxie can I talk to you for a sec."

"Sure Fangles what's up?" I say walking over to him.

" Never call me Fangles," He growls, "Anyway I was gonna say since I haven't been here what days are practice and when does the family all go out."

"Oh cool. We practice Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturday afternoons. If the gig or competition is a week ahead we practice every day. And we go out as a group Monday, Fridays, and Saturdays if we feel like it."

"All right cool. Thanks."

"Yeah."

I head to the bathroom and grab everything I need to get ready. I end up straightening my hair, adding a little mascara, and a little bit of blush. My dress is a dress that hugs every curve and his a short black dress. The I put on my lucky black and silver choker, silver bangles, silver hoops, and a little bit of perfume. I put on my silver and black heels and head out the bathroom. When I head over to my bed I catch Fang making out with some chick on _my_ bed.

"What the hell is going on!" I yell.

"Damn Max chill out." Fang says irritably obviously upset I interrupted his make out session.

"I thought you said you didn't have girlfriend!" The dumb bimbo on my bed says clearly upset.

"I don't!" Fang says.

"Are you serious Fang we've been dating for year and you deny me in front of some slut?" I say pretending to be an upset girlfriend.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Fang starts yelling.

"Just both of you get out of my condo. I can't believe you would cheat on me! You said I was the only one forever and for always. But I guess you're just a liar you asshole!" I say

"You bastard! How could you break a girls heart like that? I'm out of here!" She grabs her stuff and runs out the door.

"What the hell?" Fang says.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to smash a girl on my bed dick." I say.

I grab my bag and head out to the car. Of course I was the last one and ended up in the back with the lovely Fang. Great.

"You know after that stunt I'm gonna get you back so much better right?"

"In your dreams Fangles now shut up."

"Oh Maxie you have no idea what you're in for." He says casually.

We get to _Masa_ meeting everyone there. I love sushi just something about it wonderful.

"Max I hope you know me and Iggy won't be at the _Sky Room_ tonight we have that party to go to."

"Yeah it's all good."

I love how this whole group of people is a family. Nothing has separated us ever. We've been through horrible fights but ever able to keep grudges with one another. We let one girl in the group Christina and she got into it with JJ and lets just say JJ beat some ass. So Christina ended up being kicked out of the group. We are so tight we don't make exceptions to people who want to join us and start crap. After eating at _Masa _we all head outside.

"See you guys later." Nudge calls while Iggy goes to hail a cab.

"Bye." We call back.

I hop in the passenger seat while Fang takes the wheel. The ride was silent without Nude talking my ear off which was nice. We get to the _Sky Room_ and everyone goes their separate ways. Gazzy and Angel stay together because I'm guessing there sort of a thing and I'm sort of not surprised to see Fang already making out with some chick. Of course I head to the dance floor first to find many eager guys willing to dance with me. I danced for a while and then went to the bar.

"Can I get two shots of tequila with salt please?" I ask the very cute bartender.

"Sure thing beautiful." He says flashing me a beautiful smile.

He hands them to me and I down them quickly.

"So I take you can handle strong things." The bartender said flirting.

"Easily." I reply with a smile on my face.

"Well then I-," He starts to say.

"Max?" A familiar voice says. I whirl around in surprise.

"Ari?"

"What are you doing here?" He asks surprised.

"Leaving." Say as I grab my purse and start to walk away but he catches me by my forearm.

"We need to talk."

"Nope I've been done talking to you a long time ago." I growl.

"For the love of God will you please put your anger towards me aside and let me explain."

"No."

I try to pull away but he yanks me back.

"I'm not letting you go until you listen." He threatens.

"Well I'll just scream rape all around this bar."

"No one would listen I'm the owner of _Sky Room_." He says. I snort.

"Yeah and I have more money than Oprah." I say sarcastically.

"Just listen." He says as I start tugging away from him.

"Is there a problem?" Fang comes up behind me asking Ari.

"No problem in fact Fang. I'm just trying to catch up with my sister." Ari says daring Fang to disagree.

"You two know each other?" I ask completely lost.

"We are good friends." Ari says smiling evilly at Fang.

"Very good friends."Fang says back with a terrifying look on his face.

"Well I should be going I have business to attend to." Ari says releasing me so fast I would've fallen if Fang didn't catch me. Ari turns around without another word and strolls off radiating power.

"Are you okay."Fang whispers in my ear arms still wrapped around my waist.

"I'm fine." I say getting out of his hold and walking out. I text everyone and let them know that I'm leaving. I get a couple "are you okays" and "we'll talk laters".

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Fang asks.

"I'm fine," I snap, " Its not liked I was fucked up or something just chill."

"Damn when someone tries to help you out you act like a bitch." He says. Ouch that stung.

"Shut the fuck up I don't need an ultimatum from some man whore." I retort.

"Watch yourself Max," He says getting in my face towering over me, " I'm the wrong one to start shit with." He growls.

"Well I'm all for a fight Fang." I say glaring. I spin on my heel and leave the club.

I get a cab and by the time I get to the condo I'm still fuming. That asshole just called me a bitch. I have to live with this guy, I have to dance with this guy, I have to share a room with this guy and pretty soon I know I'll commit murder. I shower and put on my pajamas and watch T.V in the living room when everyone gets back. I just nod and when I turn my head around I catch Fang glaring at me.

"Do you have something you wanna say." I demand to Fang.

"Quite a couple things but I'm classy enough to keep it to myself and not explode in a nightclub." He says walking into our bedroom.

"**MOTHERFUC-," **Angels hand clamps down on my mouth.

"Just clam down Max. Its okay just stay calm." Angel tries to soothe me.

"Angel I've been trying to be patient but I swear I'm going to kill him." I say.

"I know I've wanted to kill him before too. Just be calm about it okay. Now I'm going to sleep I have school tomorrow and Gazzy is taking me so just calm down and rest. Night Max." She kisses me on the cheek and heads to her and Gazzy's bedroom.

"Night hun." I reply.

I get up head to my room and change into some dance clothes. I go to the studio and turn on _Lord Knows _by Drake and start free styling. About five seconds after I started dancing Fang and Ari were long forgotten. I head out of the studio to run smack into someone shirtless and with the hardest abs ever.

"Damn thanks for trying to run me over." Fang says looking down at me as I'm on the floor getting up.

"Why would you just be standing in front of the studio for anyway idiot." I say and brush past him.

He takes hold of my wrist and pulls me back.

"Don't insult me and stop all the cussing you're a chick."

"And you're a guy. So why because I'm a chick does that mean I have to stop cursing. It's bad and I know it but why can't you stop it?"

"Because I supply everything in here meaning I get to do what I want."

"I help out here, I cook, I clean, I come up with choreography, _and_ I deal with assholes like you all the time which is harder than everything else. So don't tell me what to do or what I am because I've been through a hell of a lot and you have no right." I yank my wrist away and walk to my room. I once again shower and I fall asleep before my head even touched the pillow.

My last thought was _I hate Fang…_

**SOOOOOOOO what did you think? Did you like it or was it horrible and should die. Let me know hopefully you liked it any want to read more of the upcoming chapters Constructive criticism is welcommmmmee! Anyway have an awesome day I think I said that in the beginning of the chapter but oh well. Bye!**

**DarkDaughter30**

**P.S Revieeewwww!**


	4. The Eagles

**Sorry to those reading my story I haven't updated in a while. Spring Break is over and its back to reality for me:/ Anyway I've had this writers block for chapter four that's why it's been so long. I just wanted to let you know that I want FAX to happen but its too soon. Soo with that do any of you have an idea of when it should start? Message me to let me know. Anyway thanks to the first awesome five reviews I've gotten:**

**Ilovehugs1996**

**Musicaldancer1999**

**EmaEpod32**

**FeelslikeFlying47**

**Nerdkoala**

**You guys are awesome and thank you for reviewing and I'd also like to thank those who favorite my story.:) But guys review it too pretty please I'll love you forever even though you don't know me **

**Anyway Read &Review oh and enjoy!**

_Flashback_

"_Sam I'm home and I got that movie you want-," I stop in shock._

"_No Max this isn't what it looks like." Sam says jumping up pulling is boxers on while Lissa pulls her clothes on in haste._

"_You guys were just wrestling naked then I take it?" I say surprisingly calm._

"_She just came over to talk-," Sam says walking toward me._

"_Take a step closer and I'm not sure of what I'll do but I'm pretty sure it will have to do with hurting you."_

"_Listen Max-," Lissa says chiming in._

"_Listen you stupid slut I don't need you saying anything to me right now because in the next five seconds," I say as I pull my hair up into a bun, put my purse down, and take off my jacket, "I'm getting ready to beat your ass senseless."_

_I lunge forward but of course Sam holds me back while Lissa screams and takes off out of the building._

"_Max-," He says._

"_I'll have my stuff out of here by tonight."_

_End of Flashback_

I wake up even more pissed off then I went to sleep. I get dressed in a black sports bra, black sweats, and black Nikes and head out of the door slamming it. I don't know how long I was at the gym or how long I punched the crap out of the bag but apparently the rest of the gang was here including the asshole Fang.

"You dreamt about it again." Iggy said coming up next to me.

"Yeah. I swear every time I see them I want to kill them." I growl punching the bag with unnecessary force.

"Yeah I know but you won't because you are so much better than that." Iggy said firmly.

"I guess." I sigh and head over to the weights.

I lift weights for about an hour and then head over to the treadmill to run a couple miles. Usually the gym isn't this crowded in the morning but people actually came today. It was so crowded the only treadmill left was the one next to...Oh great Fang. I turn on my treadmill and immediately put on my iPod so I didn't have to listen to him flirt with the girl next to him which was what he was currently doing. I get tapped on my shoulder and to see Fang looking at me with a bored expression.

"What?" I ask just as bored.

"Time to go." He says.

"I'm jogging home you guys go."

"Nope we can't leave you because Mark (**owner of the gym)** just told us that the Eagles were outside and last I heard you and their leader aren't technically friends." He tells me.

"So I'm not afraid of some stupid gang." I say shrugging.

"You know what your pride is getting in the way." He says as he stops my treadmill.

"What the hell just go!" I yell.

"Nope." He says as he grabs my arm yanking me forward.

"Ugh! What part of I'm not leaving don't you get?" I say putting all my weight back.

"Nope." This time he throws me over his shoulder.

"Thanks Mark." Fang says.

"No problem. Max stay out of trouble." Mark says sternly.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said my voice sounding bumpy because of the way Fang was carrying me.

"Put me down asshole!" I yell.

"Not until you get n the car."

"Ay Martin look its in at bitch who punched you." One of Martin's idiot minions say.

"Well yes it is." He says his voice close.

Fang immediately sets me down.

"Look Martin I'm just taking her home leave her alone." Fang says pissed.

"Oh look who's defending his girl." Martin teases as his minions laugh at him.

"Just leave us alone." Fang growls in a low voice making me tremble slightly.

"Really Fang? I thought we were cool and plus Max is mine anyway. Go get Lissa she's fun." He says walking up and grabbing my arm yanking me towards him.

Fang yanks back and as soon as I'm behind him he punches Martin dead in the nose causing Martin to pass out immediately. The others run toward Fang while some rush towards Martin.

"Max get out of here!" Fang yells as he takes on three guys dispatching them easily. I turn around and head straight into one of the Eagles. I shove him off and kick him in the stomach. While another grabs me back and holds me.

"Big mistake bitch we're gonna rape you and then make you watch as we kill your boyfriend over there."

"I don't think that will be happening." Fang growls a gun to Martin's head as Martin tries to get out of his hold.

"Touch here and your Eagle leader will be all over this cement." I shivered at the coldness of his threat and it wasn't even directed toward me.

"Let Max go." Martin says gasping.

One of his minions pushes me forward.

"Good and you are not going to be move while we walk out of here are you Martin?" He says to Martin in that deadly voice of his.

"No we won't move."

Fang holds on to the leader and moves over to me grabs my hand, kicks Martin to the ground, and turns around grabbing my hand and walking swiftly down the sidewalk to our condo.

"I told you to go if you didn't make a scene we wouldn't have to deal with any of that happening." He says letting go of my hand as he puts his gun away.

"Take my hand." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"They're still watching us." He says grabbing my hand and yanking me closer to him.

"No next time if there is ever any other dangerous encounter you'll do as I say." He says whispering in my ear.

"Like hell I will." I say as we reach the corner and turn. I yank my hand from his out my earphones back in my ear, and jog back home losing sight of him in a couple of minutes.

When I get home I shower and watch T.V while Iggy was making breakfast for all of us.

Fang finally comes back and immediately snitches on me by telling Iggy and Gazzy who are way too overprotective.

"From now on you keep a gun and you better always be walking with someone." Gazzy growls at me.

"Gazzy I don't-," I start.

"No excuses I don't care I'm not losing a sister because she wasn't safe."

"Fine if that makes you happy." I grumble crossing my arms over my chest.

"Thank you." He says kissing the top of my head and walking into his and Angel's room.

I get up and get on my Facebook just because I was bored.

"Breakfast is ready!" Iggy yells.

I get up and head over to the table. We eat and then discuss today's agenda.

"Gazzy Nudge you have food shopping and kitchen cleaning today. Iggy you got the living room and the dining room, um Fang you have the den and I guess you'll go out to pay the bills, and I'll go household shopping and I'll clean the studio." They all nodded and as soon as everyone was done eating we all got up and set out to our tasks.

I take the care first and by everyone's toiletries, laundry detergent, and other household things. I stop by Angel's school and pick her up. We get home and she goes to the little office in our condo to go finish her homework. I put everything up and set out to clean the studio. Once I finish everyone seems to be done with their chores.

"I got the popcorn and I'm going to stop by the movie store to see what to get." Gazzy says.

I get our big fluffy blankets and pillows from the linen closet and move the coffee table to the side of the room. I spread out all the blankets and pillows on the floor, the couch, and the loveseat. Then I go to make the chocolate chip cookies (my mom gave me her recipe before she left and they are the best). While they back everyone showers and get into their pajamas. I set them on the tables to the side and get a couple of beers for me and the rest of us. Angel isn't allowed to drink but she surprisingly doesn't complain. I'm twenty and the rest are eighteen and nineteen and Fang is twenty-one but we made this rule once we turn eighteen you are allowed to drink in the house. I pop the popcorn my self and put my secret seasoning on it.

" Let's see I got Paranormal Activity 3, Woman In Black, The Vow, Transformers, and The Devil Inside."

"Aww Iggy I hate scary movies!" I complain. I'm not afraid of anything but scary movies make me their bitch I swear.

"You'll be okay Max." I just shake my head and sit down in between Iggy and Fang.

He puts in the Woman in Black which was totally scary. At one point I clutched Fang's arm so hard I thought it would've fell off.

"Don't worry I know its creepy." He says chuckling in my ear.

We ended up watching all of them and pretty soon everyone was knocked out. I closed my eyes but was suddenly aware of Fang's proximity.

"Damn its hot under all these blankets." Fang said complaining and took of his shirt.

"Suck it up."

"Shut up. You were the one freaking out during the movie."

"Whatever." I close my eyes and force myself to sleep.

He just chuckles and I feel his back slightly touching mine which made my heart jump erratically.

I fell asleep to my surprise thinking about how warm his skin was.

**Welll what did ya think? I hope you liked it. Please Please read and review. Any suggestions for the next chapter let me know and I'll consider. Anyway thanks a million to the readers who are reading my story it really means a lot. Anyway Read & Review.**

**DarkDaughter30**


	5. Havoc History

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated recently I've been very busy with school and dance. My first dance concert is in a couple weeks so I've been practicing like 24/7 at home and at school. And now I'm sick so it's been a wonderful weekend (sarcasm :P). Well anyway enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think. Enjoy! Oh and descriptions from my book might be different than James Patterson's books.**

**Read &Review !**

Dream

_I had the best dream ever I was in bed with this super hot guy had his arms around me. I couldn't see his face but his body was amazing. His arms fit perfectly around me and it felt like heaven. I snuggled in deeper and heard him sigh my name._

"_Max… Max…"_

"Max wake up!" Nudge yells ripping the blankets off my body but strangely I was still warm.

"Jeez Nudge why did you do that?" I say annoyed.

"Because we're cleaning up the living room." She says walking away.

I try to get up but a heavy arm holds me down. I turn around to see Fang with his arms around me.

"**FANG GET OFF ME!" **I yell loudly.

"What happened?" He says jolting awake immediately alert.

"You were all over me I don't want slut to rub off on me." I say sitting up pulling my hair into a sloppy bun.

"No I wasn't your imagination must be going insane…Or you want me." He said winking at me.

"You disgust me." I say getting up and walking to our room.

I plop on my bed and sleep for another good two hours. My alarm goes off and I brush my teeth, wash my face, and pull on some sweats, my lucky black Nikes, and my favorite purple sports bra. I head to the studio and everyone was already warmed up and started practicing the dance.

"Nice guys," I say complimenting them, "Thanks for handling business while I was slacking."

"Oh no prob Fang helped us out. We thought you could use a little break." J.J said.

"Cool now let's get back to work." I say not acknowledging the fact that Fang helped out.

I swear this was one of the best practices we've ever had. Everyone did amazing and I never really noticed but Fang was one of the best hip hop dancers I've ever seen. After practice everyone passes out on the studio floor.

"You guys were so amazing today! Now let's practice one more time!" I say.

"No!" They yell at me and Tess throws a towel at me. I just laugh.

"Alright everyone stay as long as you like but I'm gonna take a shower and go shopping." I say.

"Bye guys." I call heading out the door.

"Bye Max!" They call back.

"Oh and Nudge its your turn to pick up Angel." I say.

"Kay." Nudge replies sitting on Iggy's lap.

I was picking out clothes when Fang walks in shirtless with his gorgeous eight pack. Wait did I just say that? No I couldn't have but anyway…

"Fang we have leader practice tomorrow at 11:30 tomorrow." I tell him while I pick out my jeans.

"For?" He asks taking a swig of his water.

"Well since I guess you're back to being the male leader you and I practice and then discuss practice schedules, gigs, and weaknesses of the groups."

"Alright cool then." He says disappearing into his bathroom.

I go grab my clothes and shower for a good thirty minutes. As soon as I get out of the bathroom, Fang starts questioning me.

"So you came here two years ago?" Fang asks pulling out his laptop.

"Yup." I say trying to figure out which Vans I'm going to wear.

"When did you become leader?"

"Six months later." I reply getting out my lucky blue socks.

"Damn I knew Iggy couldn't handle it Anyway why aren't you at some fancy dance school I mean I saw you in the studio before and you were really good at ballet." He says typing away on his computer.

"On my 18th birthday my dad kicked me out. Said he wouldn't support me or anything I stand for which included dance. Said I was the worst daughter any father could have. My best friend and brother Ari said he would change my dad's mind about me a couple days before. On my birthday Ari told me that him loving me as a sister was all a lie and I made him sick. So I remember stealing both of their wallets and running to an ATM machine and taking as much money as possible out of their accounts. Then I took the money they already had in their wallets and headed for Manhattan." I say I've had this conversation so many times that it didn't even hurt to talk about it.

"Hmm… How did you hear about Havoc?" He said.

"I went to this club and Havoc happened to be battling Heat(**Lissa's dance crew)** there. After Havoc won they announced that they needed another female crew member. I didn't audition but I bumped into this girl Lissa on accident and she went berserk. She dance battled me. Yes I know cliché like in the movies and I totally creamed her. So Iggy pulled me aside and offered me the spot. He told me it came with money and a place to stay which were two things I needed so I took it. Once I showed them what I had during battles six months later Iggy made me leader."

"Interesting." He said.

"So what about you how did you make Havoc?" I ask texting Daisy on the phone.

"Um well when I was eighteen I saw this crew dancing. I've always danced hip hop and I was amazed. I'm rich like insanely rich so I told my dad I wanted to move out and find my own condo. My dad didn't really care he said as long as I was living in luxury. So I found this place then I went out to look for more people."

"How did you find the rest of Havoc?" I ask actually interested.

"Well Iggy and I have been best friends since I can remember. A couple months after having this place Iggy decided to move in with me. Said he was sick of his parents and his parents were sick of him. He told me he snuck out to this club and found this girl who danced like he'd never seen. So we went back to the club and we ended up finding Nudge the mystery girl and her brother Gazzy who could dance his ass off. We offered them a spot but they thought we were joking. Once we told them it came with a luxurious condo they eagerly accepted. They were both homeless teens and needed a place to stay. Fast forward about a year later and we come across Angel. We were all walking to a club when a car suddenly screeched to a halt and this little girl got thrown out of the car. We found her and she was bloodied and bruised. We took her to the condo and made her explain. She admitted her father was very abusive and whenever she did something he didn't like he would beat her until he was tired and then kick her out and make her spend the night on the streets. If she wasn't in the same spot the next day she would have to stay another night. We told her she wouldn't have to go through that hear and I offered her to be able to live here. She accepted."

"Yeah she told me about her asshole of a father."

"Yup he's an asshole. When she got older we later figured out she was a dancer because I found her in the studio dancing. We offered her a spot and then we had our first members. The others came along seeing us at clubs and asking if we could join and they were talented so of course we said yes. After a year I had to leave on some business for my father to be able to maintain Havoc. I didn't know how long it would take so it was a surprise to see you here as a leader."

"Hmmm interesting."

"Yup." He said typing.

"Where did you come up with the name Havoc?" I ask laughing at the text on my phone.

"Well that one was based off of Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. They told us of all the things they've been through and said it was some mad havoc. I liked the word and when I told them that they loved it as well. So thus Havoc was born."

"Interesting."

"Yup well now you know."

"What business were you involved with?"

"Nothing none of you need to worry about it." He said.

"Well thanks for that helpful piece of information." I said sarcastically walking out of the room.

"No problem." Fang says.

I grab my bag and head out the door. As I'm walking to the door this voice stops me.

"Ready Max?" Fang asks pulling on a black sweatshirt.

"I'm ready but where do you think you're going?" I ask?

"With you of course remember the little Eagles encounter? Martin thinks we are together and I'm not leaving you out there to fend for yourself."

"Why couldn't you tell him I'm just a part of Havoc." I ask irritably.

"Hey he took it how he wanted to take it."

"Whatever." I say walking out of the door.

He strolls along side of me listening to his iPod. I decide that was a good idea and then put my ear buds in my ear and listen to music. We had to be walking silently for ten minutes when all of a sudden he grabs me by the waist and kisses me. What the hell? I tried to shove back but his already iron grip got much stronger. My last thought before I gave into the kiss was…

_What the hell was up with this kid?_

**Well well guys! What did ya think? Did you like it, love it, hate it let me know! Any ideas for the next chapter? Message me them! Well I hope you enjoyed. Favorite and Review. Have an awesome day! 3**

**DarkDaughter30**


	6. Pure Rage

**Hey guys I really don't have anything to say about Havoc had a little writer's block lately and I've been crazy studying for my CSTs. And plus I've been super worried about my Dance Conservatory application. Well tell me what you think if you like it if you don't tell me why **

**Read &Review **

**Enjoy!**

His arms were so warm. He had such soft lips and his hands in my hair were driving me to the point of insanity. But as soon as he starts to pull back I yank backward trying to cover the fact that I kissed him back.

"What-!" I start.

He pulls me back towards him.

"Eagles are everywhere looking for us. I don't feel like killing anybody today so can you please just relax and go with the flow." Fang says.

"How do you even know who the Eagles are?" I ask trying to yank my hand away. But he just grips it harder and makes it look like we were holding hands.

"Because…I used to be their leader." He says casually walking.

"What the fuck-?" I say surprised.

"Don't cuss it doesn't become you." Fang says.

"Well I don't think an ex gang leader should tell me about my faulty bad habits." I retort.

"I'm not proud of what I did. The people I've killed still haunt me I don't need your attacks to weigh down on me as well."

"Look I'm sorry I-," I start.

"Forget it." He says icily. "Get what you want and then let's get out of here." He snaps.

I shop silently buying a couple of outfits, shoes, and accessories.

"Max?" I hear a familiar voice call.

I turn around to see Sam the man I never wanted to see again. At this time Fang was over at a concession stand getting a drink.

"Hi Sam." I say calmly.

"How are you?" He asks as if he was genuinely interested.

"Why do you care?" I snap and he sighs.

"Look Max I'm sorry about what happ-." Sam starts.

"Hey babe you ready? Oh hey Sam." Fang says putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You two know each other?" I say wrapping my arm around his waist pretending to like Fang.

"Yeah never got along though." Sam says glaring at Fang.

"That's because I don't hang out with assholes." Fang says calmly while checking his phone.

"So I guess you're back for good now?" Sam says irritably.

"Yup I'm back." Fang says giving Sam this big fake smile.

"Anyway Max I hope we can meet up." Sam says smiling at me and stepping forward to hug me.

Fang puts me behind him and takes a step forward.

"Back off she's mine." Fang growls in a deadly voice.

"Now you claiming things I already have." Sam says stepping forward.

"Nope. She'll always be mine. She told me that numerous times. So now I suggest you leave before I beat the shit out of you in public." Fang says calmly stepping back. Sam had a look of pure fear before hiding it and smirking.

"We'll see about that. Nice seeing you again Max." Sam says winking and strolling off.

"Thanks Fang." I sigh in relief.

"No problem the guys an asshole. I don't know why you dated him in the first place." Fang says glaring back at Sam.

"I don't know either." I say laughing.

"Ready?" He asks offering me his hand.

"Yup." I clasp his hand and we start walking back to the house.

We head to this popular part of town where all the young adults hang out. If we pass through there we would be able to get to the house faster.

"Fang?"

"Fang!"

"Fang!"

"Oh my God its Fang!"

I swear as soon as we stepped foot in that area that's all you could hear. All these men and women start running up to Fang and hugging him.

"Man we thought you would never come back." A man's voice says.

"Well I've been pretty busy Steve." Fang replies smiling at the short guy.

"Hey you know the hot dancer chick?" Some other guy calls.

"Yes I do. She's my girlfriend." Fang says casually. What? I look at Fang and he just gives me this look that says 'Just go with it'.

"Wow. How were you ale to get at Max?" This blonde girl calls jokingly.

"It took a lot of effort." Fang says joking. "I gotta go take my girl home but I'll catch up with you guys later kay?" He says.

He was answered back with 'peace' 'deuces' and 'have a good one'.

"So you seem really popular in these streets." I say as we walk away.

"Yup these people are my family." He says smiling at what seems to be more people he knows.

"I see. They never approach me. One girl told me she wasn't good enough to meet me and then ran off." I say.

"It's because you give off this power. Trust me I went through it in the beginning as well. They were afraid to meet me. So I decided to talk to them first. Once they got to know me they became comfortable around me. They know not to mess with me or anyone I care about. But since I care about these people that doesn't really go towards them."

"So how did you get involve with the Eagles?" I say. "If you don't mind me asking." I add quickly.

"No I don't. There first leader Ricky was an asshole terrorizing everyone and letting other gangs mess with the kids and women in this territory. So I decided that I would take over because Ricky tried to kill me. He said no one new comes here and takes over his territory. This was just when the people here started getting used to me. So I got my gun and decided to kill him before he killed me which was what had happened. He was my first kill and I never felt guilty. Knowing that I felt no remorse made me think this was perfect for me so I took over. The Eagles respected me immediately and things change. Other gangs who messed with our family on our territory would either get hurt or killed. Things were perfect but finally the guilt caught up with me. I was never depressed when I killed those people but a month later their screams would haunt me in my dreams. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge were a part of it but quit after their first kill. It was horrible. So I quit right before my father called me away to do business. I guess after I left Martin came and decided to mess thing up. Martin is even more of a cold blooded killer than Ricky was."

"Wow Rich Boy you've been through a lot." I say.

"Yeah I have but hopefully I'm done with the killing. But Martin is making me unsure of that and that guy who pushed you he might have to go as well." He says murmuring to himself.

"Those douche bags aren't worth your bullets." I say loyally.

He just laughs and puts his arms around me as we walk back to the condo.

We get back and its about five o clock. We join the others on the couch as they watch T.V.

"Tell her Angel or I will." Gazzy says.

"Tell me what?" I say.

"Really Gazzy nice." Angel says glaring at Gazzy.

"Tell me what?" I say growing frustrated.

"She threatened me Max. Threatened to take my spot and get rid of me, you, and Nudge."

"Who?" I say getting angry.

"Lissa." She says and that's all I hear.

I stand up and shriek everything becomes a red haze and I'm running out the door not even caring that I'm in the middle of the streets and Martin wants my blood. I hear the others calling my name but I run towards Crave our local club. I burst through the door and everyone stops and the music stops. The DJ staring at me in shock.

"Lissa!" I yell her name trembling in rage.

"So I take it Angel told you what I said." Lissa said setting her shot glass down.

"I swear I'll kill you. Don't threaten my child ever again." I growl.

"Yeah bitch well what you gonna do about it." She says walking and getting in my face.

That was it. She called me a bitch and threatened my family that's it. I lunge for her throat. I punch her in the face so many time I couldn't tell if I my knuckles were bleeding the most or her face. She yanks my hair and I screech in rage. I twist out of her grip and punch her in the stomach, kick her down, and beat her senseless.

I get yanked off her but that doesn't stop me.

"Let me go. Let me kill her!" I say reaching for a gasping Lissa.

"No Max that's enough let's get you home." Fang whispers in my ear.

"No I want to kill her. I want to beat her senseless." I scream.

By this time I'm out of the club and being dragged back to the house.

"Please let me hurt her!" I scream.

"Max you need to calm down! Its okay its all okay. You got your point across." Fang says stroking my hair slowly calming me down.

"Come on let's take care of your knuckles." He says taking me to his bathroom and cleaning my wounds.

"You can't let Lissa get to you especially with a temper like yours. You'll kill her." Fang says while fixing my knuckles. "She's not worth your anger she's not worth anything." He says.

I watch him as he cleans my knuckles thinking how beautiful he is. He was so caring it was surprising. He looks up at me and I freeze not looking away. He takes a strand of my hair and puts it behind my ear making me shiver in delight.

He cups my check and moves his head towards mine. As soon as our lips make contact sparks are everywhere.

** Hey hey hey! Did you like it? Anyway I hope you like it and have an awesome day.**

**Review!  
>DarkDaughter30<strong>


	7. The Dinner

**Hey hey ya'll! What did you think about the last chapter. I think I did pretty good wbu? Anyway I'm saying the same thing. If you want one of your ideas in here just let me no nerdkoala I can't kill Lissa LOL I'm having too much fun beating her ass lol. Well anyway Enjoy! Oh and the outfits on here you can find the links on my profile you should check 'em out they are super hot.**

**Read & Review!**

His lips were the softest, his arms so strong so secure, and his presence radiated power. Those were the reasons I gave myself for why I gave into the kiss. He was perfect, unreal, an angel. Those were my last thoughts before I came to reality and pulled back. We stood there gasping and staring at each other silently.

"I should… I…I should probably get to bed." I say not finding the right words.

He stood there silently staring at me making me squirm. After a long moment he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah you probably should." He said his voice husky.

He steps aside and I quickly walk out putting my head down. I walk to my bathroom and put on my pajamas. I chant 'Don't be a coward' while pulling my hair into a sloppy bun. I walk into the bedroom and Fang wasn't in there to my relief. I crawl asleep and quickly fall into a black void of sleep.

My alarm goes off telling me its eleven. I had thirty minutes until my practice with Fang who still wasn't in the bedroom. This was going to be super awkward. I suck it up and get dressed fast. I head to the studio earlier and freestyle to take my mind off of things. I play Lose Control by Missy Elliot and the world doesn't exist for three minutes. I wasn't aware of Fang walking in or watching me the whole time until the music stopped.

"Nice moves." Fang comments when I'm finished.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"Look Max about last night-." Fang starts.

"Forget it. It never happened." I said interrupting.

"That's not what I'm gonna say… I think... I think I like you. No I know I like you. I wanna take you out." He says surprising me.

"Fang I don't think you're thinking with your head right now if you know what I mean." I say scanning for our dance song on the studio iPod.

"I knew you would say something like that but I'm dead serious." He says.

"Look I need to practice. If this is what you want to talk about all practice I'll just go somewhere else." I threaten.

"Kay we'll talk later." He says simply. I groan.

He actually shut up after that. We practiced and did an amazing job. I had to admit we looked pretty damn perfect when we danced together. _Sam couldn't dance_ I thought to myself. _Shut up Max_ I tell myself. After we finish we talk about everyone's weaknesses.

"Michael's spins need some work." Fang noted as we watched our practice videos.

"Yeah and Tess's pops look a little weak." I say righting it down on our notes book.

"Alright that about does it." I say getting up and shutting everything down. "Later." I call over my shoulder.

"Wait Max." Fang calls catching up with me. I turn around expecting the earlier topic to pop up.

"I'm leaving for a couple hours so that means no going out for you. And there are some club promoters interested in Havoc performing at their clubs. I have this chef I know coming over and we will be hosting dinner here for them tonight. Iggy's helping out the chef. And he said you could do desserts and make every alcoholic drink known to man so he put you in charge of that."

"Damn when were you planning to tell me this." I say irritated.

"Now." He says walking away. " Oh and don't worry about clothes because that's what I'm going to go pick up. Later love." He says winking and walking away.

"Asshole." I say muttering to myself.

I run over to a kitchen to see Iggy and some chef lady. Iggy turns sees me and smile.

"Hey Max this is Chef Suzanne." Iggy says introducing us.

She smiles at me warmly and continues with her cooking. After Iggy shows me where my stuff is I pull out my iPod and listen to One Republic as I make my desserts. I ended up making my waterfall chocolate cake. It's a chocolate cake and once you get in the middle it had a waterfall of melted chocolate falling out. I made eleven of those. I made twenty of those six for the gang, four for the associates, one for Suzanne, and extras if needed. Then I made 24 chocolate cupcakes with Bailey's frosting. When my cakes were done I threw the cupcakes in the oven and showered pulling a tank top and some sweats until he came back with my clothes. While they kept baking I made twenty of almost every alcoholic drink known to man including shots which was getting really boring.

Fang walked in with this huge pile of clothes while Nudge was setting the gorgeous table outside on our huge patio. We had the top floor which made the view gorgeous. I was frosting my cupcakes.

"Everyone get your clothes except Max go ahead and finish." Fang says.

I design and plate my desserts and run to my room to get ready.

"Your clothes are on your bed." Fang says walking into his bathroom.

The dress Fang picked out for me was gorgeous. It was long, hugged my curves, and was black with streaks of gold running through it. He gave me these gorgeous black heels designed which were to die for. I know Max swooning over shoes impossible… But I couldn't help it. He gave me a black and gold necklace and ring as well. I go curl my hair and do my makeup a nice golden shade. I put my dress on but can't zip it up. I'm struggling as I walk out the bathroom.

"Need help?" Fang asks as he fixes his cuff links.

"Please." I say.

He walks up and zips it up his fingers touching my bare back makes me tremble. His hands lingered and I pulled away.

"Oh Max you know you're my date for this little function right?" Fang says smiling at me.

"I pretty much assumed that as soon as you told me." I say slipping on my jewelry and fixing my dress.

"Who's going to be serving during this occasion?" I ask slipping on my shoes."

"Some of the caterers at Suzanne's restaurant." He says sliding on the jacket to his suit.

All I can say about Fang was he was hot in a suit. I shake my head and walk out before I'm caught staring like an idiot.

Nudge comes out in a gorgeous long purple dress, gorgeous silver high heeled shoes, and a gorgeous purple and white diamond ring. Her hair was straightened to perfection. Iggy was dressed in a way I never thought he would ever wear in his life. He had on a black button up shirt with a purple tie, silver cuff links, black pants, a black jacket, and some very nice loafers. Angel came out in a beautiful flowing blood red dress, black heels, a black necklace, and a ruby and diamond ring I take Gazzy gave to her. Gazzy rocked a black shirt with a blood red tie, a black jacket, black pants, red cufflinks, and nice black loafers.

Just as soon as I was done telling everyone how stunning they look and receiving the compliments back Fang walks out finished. He was wearing a black button up shirt with gold around his collar and a silk gold tie; he had a black jacket, gold cuff links, a gold and black watch, black pants, and black loafers.

Nudge stepped into the middle of the room and looked around smiling.

"We look hot as hell." She said smiling.

Just as she says that the doorbell rings.

"Max go get the door and lead them to the patio we'll be outside." Fang says as he and the others get outside.

I nod nervously and walk over to the door. I open it and see four good looking guys in their mid thirties staring at me. That suddenly gave me a boost of confidence.

"Hi. You must be Fang's associates come on in." I say. I step to the side and let them in.

"We're having dinner on the patio follow me." I say looking over my shoulder making sure they follow. Oh and they do eagerly. I get to the patio and show them over to the lounge area next to the bar. I walk over to Fang and put my hand in his because their stares were starting to creep me out. He squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"Good evening gentlemen." Fang says shaking their hands but not letting go of mine.

They smile and say greet him.

"These are the people who run Havoc with me," Fang says, "Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." He says pointing to each of us as he said our names.

"We know our names our awesome." Nudge says to the men and they all chuckle.

The caterers just arrived because they are handing out drinks. Everyone takes one and we sit and lounge. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy talk to the men while Nudge, Angel, and I sit and pretend to talk about interesting things. Chef Suzanne comes out and announces that dinner is ready and we all head over to the table that Nudge set.

"So I'll cut straight to it guys. I want you performing at my club Cloud Nine has been getting boring and I'm in desperate need of good dancers. I can have you and Heat there so you guys could battle. And as you will soon find out I'm a very generous employer."Paul a club owner says as soon as we sit down. "We all know that I'm extremely wealthy and for two years I'm prepared to pay each one of you including the others 40,000 a month each time you perform. You can choose dates as long as it's about one or two times a month except for June and July. I'll let you consider." He then begins to eat the dish in front of him.

"I would love for you guys to perform at The Jungle during summer events. Right now I'm involved in a contract with Insane a hip hop crew I'm pretty sure you know about. You guys perform at the beginning of the month once and at the end of the month once from June until September. Each of you will probably receive about 30,000 thousand a month as well. It's a good deal and we won't take up to much of your time." Eric the quiet shy one says.

"Well I guess I'm next. I go by season and I need you guys in the fall. Excitement dies down then and you guys are the only dance crew I know that can liven things up I'm asking for October to January for two years. Each month you will receive About 45,000 dollars each whether you perform or not as long as you're able to make up missed performance. And we do need a New Years Eve performance but not to late because we are aware you would have other places to go such as to Paul's place." Marcus said.

"And last but not least me. Well we all seem to be going by season except Paul. I need you from maybe late February til the end of May. Spring is the season when everything comes back to life and you are just the right crew to do it. I'm giving 50,000 to each of you which I'm hoping is reasonable enough." Jared says.

"Thank you for the information I'll talk with the whole crew about it and then we will get back to you."

They then discuss other things but I'm too bored to listen. What seems like an endless two hours finally ends and I eagerly show the men the way out.

"Have a good evening gentlemen." I say as they each walk out of the door one by one smiling. I close the door slowly and head back to the patio to sit with the gang when someone knocks on the door. I sigh and go to open the door.

"Did one of you forget something?" I say as I open the door. And there the little asshole who betrayed me was. Nope not Sam but Ari…

**Well what did you guys think did you like it no? And I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently been busy with my dance concert which I feel I did awesome in by the way Well anyway tell if you liked it, if you didn't, and why.**

**Review! Have an awesome day/night**

**DarkDaughter30**


	8. Denial

**-Sooooo how'd you like it. I think I did pretty good if I do say so myself Well anyway I feel as if I should bribe my readers I'll start off with hmmmm five…no six reviews and I will write a long,violent, romantic, and a smidge of Ari drama chapter for ya. Deal? All you gotta do is click that review button. Enjoy !**

I stared in shock for I don't know how long but as soon as I recover I tried to slam the door in his face but that asshole has always had quick reflexes.

"Look Maximum I'm gonna talk to you whether you like it or not." Ari says pushing past me into my condo.

"Hmm this is where you live? It's nice I knew you would always have great things." Ari said.

"Look its obvious you're not gonna leave until you say what you have to say so I suggest you say it and get out before I lose my temper which is probably gonna happen in two minutes."

"Fine. Look I wanted to let you know why I said all that stuff but you left before I got the chance." Ari said running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Why so you could break my heart some more?" I ask.

"No Dad was listening to our conversation. He knew I was planning something and didn't want me to pull any slick shit. I've never meant those things I said. It was just a cover I swear." Ari said almost pleading.

"You know what Ari you're a good actor always were. You think that little fucking excuse would make it any better. Get the fuck out of here you've reached your limit." I growl.

Ari is a smart boy and he knows my temper so he just sighs and shakes his head turning to the door. He turns back to face me as he stands outside.

"Max I won't stop until you forgive me I hope you know that. I'll find a way you will forgive me. You always do. I can't tell you how sorry I am." He says hoarsely.

"You know what Ari I'm sick of the lies just stay away from me. You're doing it just to ease your guilt and I hope you live it. I hope it just haunts you to know that the one person who was always there not even your own father," I say shaking my head, "Hates you for what you did." With that I slam the door closed and whirl around to see Gazzy standing there.

All he did was open his arms and I ran as fast as I possibly could into them and bawled my eyes out.

"I know. He's an asshole." He said gently rubbing my back.

"He left. He betrayed me and then comes up with some asshole excuse. He may not like me but he knows I'm smart. He couldn't expect me to just accept him." I sobbed into his shirt.

"He knows that. I'm sure he knows that." He said as he stroked my hair.

"What's going on and who's the asshole that did it?" Nudge growled already taking off her heels and jewelry.

"Relax sis. Nothing you can do about it trust me. I would've kicked his ass if I had the chance." Gazzy says I feel the vibrations go through his chest as he growls.

"Can I at least have a name." Nudge says angrily shoving her beautiful hair off of her forehead.

"Ari."

"**THAT ASSHOLE DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT STAY AWAY MEANS WHEN I SAW HIM THE LAST TIME?"** Nudge screeches.

"Don't worry about it Nudge," I say, "Wait what do you mean last time."

"Well when you were running after Lissa like a demented woman when she threatened Angel he stopped by in all his arrogance demanding to see you so I cussed him out told him to stay away and he left." She said.

"I'd me mad you didn't tell me but I don't really care." I say wiping my eyes, " I should probably go lay down we've got practice in the morning."

"Night Nudge. Thanks Gazzy." I kiss both of their cheeks and go to my room.

Gazzy and I had this bond since the beginning I can't explain it. For a while Iggy thought I liked Gazzy but that's like having a crush on your brother which is utterly disgusting. We used to talk all the time. He saved me from Martin the first time I ran into him. He was like an older brother but you know younger.

"You know where I'll be if you have the nightmares." Gazzy said just as I closed the door.

I heard Angel, Iggy, and Fang walk in to the living room and ask what was going on. Gazzy explained and I heard Iggy cuss loudly. I could just imaging him his pale blue eyes turning to steel, his lips thinning, him growing even taller than he already was. Trust me when I say Iggy mad is truly terrifying.

"I'm gonna kill him if he ever comes across her again." He bellowed out I hear the door slam and know that Nudge and Iggy are going to probably have to buy new hinges for their doors.

"I better go talk to him." Nudge sighs.

"Why does he have to torture her like this? He's done enough I swear its gonna finally make her snap one day." Angel says sighing.

"Come on babe lets go to bed." Gazzy says.

I change into pajamas, wash my face, brush my teeth, and pull my hair into my signature sloppy bun. I hop into bed staring at the ceiling above my head wondering why life has to be difficult. I mean sure I'm living up the life with the condo, the cars, the friends, and being able to do what I love but stuff from by past always bites me in the ass. I'm starting to believe that the universe hates me with a passion.

"Hey." A voice says softly interrupting me from my dark thoughts.

"Hey." I say my voice cracking.

"Please don't pity me. I don't need anybody's pity. I'm fine."

"You are not fine."

"**I AM! WHY CAN'T PEOPLE SEE THAT. THEY ALWAYS FEEL PITY FOR ME WHICH IS EXTREMELY HUMILIATING. JUST BECAUSE EVRY MAN I'VE KNOWN WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THE PEOPLE FROM HAVOC SEEM TO NOT BE ABLE TO ACCEPT ME MEANS NOTHING! I DON'T NEED THEM," **I say shaking my head wildly.

**ANGEL'S P.O.V**

"I should go check on her she's never screamed like that before." Angel said a little frantically.

"No Fang's got this babe. She'll be fine." Gazzy told her rubbing little circles on her back as they laid in bed listening to Max's manic screams.

"She doesn't even like him as a friend he won't be able to calm her down." She said getting up.

"No Angel. Max and Fang are perfect for each other. Iggy, Nudge, and I knew it from the beginning Fang is the only one who can handle her. I swear if you watch them together he is her other half." He said as he brought her back down across his chest and stroking her wince. They both slightly winced as Max's screams grew even more frantic.

**MAX'S P.O.V **

"**I DON'T NEED THEM! THEY ABONDONED ME! THEY BETRAYED ME! I DON'T CARE!"**

"I don't need them." I say falling to my knees burying my face in my hands. I felt his warm arms lifting me up putting me on my bed or his I was too tired to care.

"Listen Max. Those men were jerks and they don't deserve your forgiveness. You can't let them control your emotions like this. Free yourself from all this grief and guilt. You aren't the problem they are. They don't deserve to be in your life or make you feel this way." Fang says stroking my hair.

"How do you know what I deserve? You barely know me." I ask my voice cracking.

"This week I've been getting to know you it shows me that you deserve to be taken care of." He says softly.

"Right," I laugh, "I've been a complete bitch to you. And you think I deserve to be taken care of." I laugh sardonically.

"I've watched you this past week and it's just you protecting yourself from me. You don't want to get hurt. You like me I know it but your just afraid you I'll be like the horrible men in your life and leave just like Jeb, Ari. Or be stupid and cheat on you like Sam and other guys. They can't and never will be able to handle you. You are far too divine for those douche bags. They don't know what to do because they've never had a woman like that before."

I sniffle and look up at him. Up close you can see little specks of gold in his onyx eyes. I tried to read the expression on his face but his gaze was so intense I looked away so I wouldn't stare too long.

"Thanks." I say like a complete idiot.

I start to get up but his grip on me tightens.

"Sleep with me tonight. I promise I won't try anything you just need comfort that's all. I'm trying to be a good friend." He says tenderly.

"You promise you won't try anything." I say searching his gaze.

"I promise."

"Okay." I sigh and lay down.

"Give me a second to change and I'll be back." Fang says getting off the bed.

"Mm-hmm." I say already half asleep.

The scent of his bed was intoxicating. His bed was warm and it was perfect.

"Okay I'm back." He says. He was shirtless with that eight pack and wearing sweats. He laid down and put his arms around me.

"Before you go to sleep I'm just gonna say being with me would be so much different. I could make you so happy."

"You really think so? What makes you so sure?" I ask.

"I'm different its as simple as that." He says and I laugh.

"Dou you know how cliché that sounds." I say and he laughs.

"I know but its true." He says

"What makes you think I would date you after I saw you make out with that chick on my bed?" I ask.

"Hmm well you see then I was thinking about a lot which is totally weird because girls never have that effect on me. So I did so I could try to forget about you. But I couldn't shake you and pretty soon I realized I didn't want to shake you." He said stroking my hair.

"I barely talked to you." I said scooting closer to him and his grip on me tightens.

"Yeah that's true but you acted differently. All girls usually swoon in my presence. But not you. You are different."

"Well thank you I think." I say after a long moment.

"I meant it as a compliment." He said chuckling.

"So about tomorrows dance practice we're skipping it. You need a day off. You've been working way too hard. I'm gonna take you out… Just as friends."

"But the battle is in a week." I say.

"No buts you are going. Now sleep I'm exhausted." He says and I just laugh.

I could tell he was asleep because his breathing deepened and his body became more relaxed. Do I like him? Is he serious about wanting to date me? I don't know the answer but I'll enjoy it while I can. I fall asleep into a peaceful dark void.

**So you like ? Six reviews and you'll get a lovely juicy chapter. It'll be one of the greatest chapters yet but you gotta click that review button. Just do it its right there! Sorry I gotta little crazy but please please please review. Have an awesome day/night **

**-DarkDaughter30**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys yes its my first authors note. I know I hate these too but it must be done. Sooo what's up guys I'm short three reviews! I'm almost done with chapter nine and I planned on posting it Sunday or Monday but I need those three reviews! Well besides that after chapter nine I feel a little writers block coming on so I'm going to need you to give me some ideas and what you want to happen. **

**Anyway I have some announcements:**

**I plan on making stories for **

**Maximum Ride Fax**

**Vampire Academy DimitrixRose**

**The Hunger Games GalexKatniss**

**The House of Night series StarkxZoey**

**Avatar The Last Airbender ZukoxKatara**

** So when I have those check it out I guarantee they will be different and unique but I might have to add dance into all of them So yup that's pretty much it…**

**Oh no it isn't I have the outfits for Havoc on my profile just copy and paste the link and it'll take you there they're pretty damn awesome. Okay now I'm done and um yeah I'll be putting names of songs up above the chapters just because I feel like it so you should check them out **

**Have an awesome day/night**

**-DarkDaughter30**


	10. The Date

** Okay I got to twenty reviews yayyyyy! Thank you to all of you who reviewed I'm in a pretty happy mood because I got the audition for my dance program so expect this to be a damn good chapter. All right after this chapter if you have anything you want put in the story message me I'm always open to ideas and never shy away from them so I'm just saying hit me up with the ideas. **

**Read, Review& Enjoy!**

_** WE ARE YOUNG BY FUN**_

I woke up to see a shirtless Fang pulling a shirt over his damp head.

"Hey." He says smiling.

"Hey." I croak leaning up on my elbows. "What time is it?"

"Eleven. Practice has just started."

I finally sit up all the way.

"What time are we leaving?" I yawn.

"Twelve so get ready." Fang says walking into his bathroom. "Oh and wear heels I like you in heels.

I roll my eyes ad pick out clothes. I wear black skinny jeans, a lacy purple and black shirt, my signature black leather jacket, and purple and black heels (for Fang). I go take a shower and wash my hair. I brush my teeth, wash my face, straighten my hair, do my makeup, and get dressed. I grab some purple bangles, my purple rose ring, and my purple Aviator sunglasses.

"Okay I'm decent." I say walking out of the bathroom.

"Max you look hot." Fang says in his all black attire (of course).

"You look pretty nice yourself." I say smiling at him.

"Thanks. You ready?" He asks grabbing his phone, wallet, and sunglasses.

"Yup." I grab my purse and we head out to the parking garage.

He leads me over to this sleek black car which looked like it cost more than a luxurious house. He opens the passenger door for me and I hop in.

"So here are we going?" I ask once Fang gets in the car.

"We are going to the café for brunch, the mall, the park, the beach, and then to dinner ."

"That's sounds fun."

"Yup." He says as he pulls out the garage.

We listened to his Common CD in comfortable silence. When we arrive at the café as soon as I get out of the car he grabs my hand and looks sort of frightened. I raise my eyebrows at him in confusion.

"The waitress here is always trying to flirt and it won't stop. I'm afraid she'll rape me." Fang says feigning fear.

I laugh and we walk inside holding hands.

"Welcome back Fang." A girl with long fake blond hair says smiling at Fang. You could tell the blond was fake because you could see her brown roots. She had so much makeup I couldn't tell if that was her natural skin tone or not. It looked like her face melted.

"Hi Marissa." Fang says flashing a brief smile. "Table for two please." He says.

Marissa glances down at me and her dreamy gaze turns into a glare. I just smile and scoot closer to Fang cuddling up against him.

"Right this way." She says her tone hard.

She takes us to a nice booth.

"Let me know when you're ready Fang." She says smiling her gaze becoming more intimate.

"Thanks." He said taking off his sunglasses.

"No problem." She said walking off swaying her hips a little bit more than necessary. I thought she was going to throw her hip out of place.

"So… Let's talk." Fang says grabbing a menu.

"What do you want to talk about?" I say grabbing a menu looking for the muffins.

"Hmm let's see how you holding up from last night." He asks quietly gazing at me intently.

"I'm fine I think I just needed to get it all off of my chest." I say.

"That's good because I promised myself I wouldn't let anything get in the way for us today. Now I'm promising it to you." He said.

"Okay there is no way in hell you are this sweet." I say looking up at him. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing this is how I act when I'm with people I care about." He says.

"Hmm so you're just a big softie?" I ask.

"I'm a big softie to girls but I'm definitely not a push over so don't try anything." He warns me.

"Damn," I mutter under my breath and he chuckles.

"Hey Fang you ready?" A new girl comes up and she's a brunette with big blue eyes.

"Thank God Stacy it's you. Marissa was eye raping me and trying to murder my girlfriend with her eyes." Fang says smiling up at the girl. Underneath the table I kicked him in the shin as he claimed me as he claims me as his girlfriend. He winces slightly but he doesn't falter while talking to Stacy.

"Well you know how she is. She was claiming that you were pretty much all over her but nobody except those bimbos Cindy and Luce believed her." Stacy said. "But anyway you guys ready to order?" She said smiling at me.

"Yeah I'll have the usual." Fang says.

"And for you?" She says turning to me.

"Um I'll have two large chocolate chip muffins and two cups of coffee with Bailey's creamer please." I say.

"No prob hun. I'll be back with your food in about fifteen minutes." She says smiling down at us.

"Thanks Stacy. I owe you for saving me from Marissa." Fang said.

"Well just give me your money and your car Rich Boy and we'll be even." She said laughingly over her shoulder.

"I guess I'm not the only one who calls you Rich Boy." I say.

"Yup. I think everyone calls me that."

"So tell me what are we getting at the mall?" I ask.

"Well bathing suits of course along with just stuff we see and like." He said checking his phone.

"So down to more serious business. What can I do to make you mine?" Fang asks crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like he was preparing for some serious negotiating.

"Um get to know me longer." I say hiding my face by letting my hair fall forward.

"What if I already know you." He said. "That's a horrible excuse and you know it."

"How about…. We just met and from what I've gathered you are a serious ladies man." I say looking out the window.

"When I'm single I'm a serious flirt I admit. When I'm in a serious relationship I'm probably the most devoted man ever. What's next?"

"How are you one hundred percent sure you like me?"

"First of all I've never felt like this before and it feels right. Second I've never been protective over anyone like this before. Not even Angel." He says.

"What if we break up? How will that affect Havoc?" I ask knowing this one would be the one to return him to sanity.

"Well if it ever comes to us breaking up. I will make amends and handle this in a mature way. We could become friends or if that's not possible than we would just be dancers who are in the same crew and nothing else." He said.

"God you have an answer for everything." I mumble.

"Yes I do. Think about that if we dated you'll have a smart quick-thinking boyfriend. I just roll my eyes.

"Here you go guys."Stacy says expertly balancing two plates and five cups of coffee.

Fang's usual ended up being four bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches with three cups of black coffee. All I can say is that the boy could eat. We ate in comfortable silence and we headed out of the door holding hands again. Just before we left Fang paused to tell Stacy something.

"Remember Max's order because she going to be a regular customer here with me." Fang says putting on a his sunglasses.

"Sure thing Fang." She says smiling. "Nice meeting you Max."

"Nice meeting you too." I say smiling back at her.

We walk out and he opens the door for me.

"What makes you so sure that's gonna be a normal spot for me?" I ask as I get into the car.

"Oh I just have a feeling." He says smiling as he closes the door.

**TIME JUMP**

"Promise me as soon as the asshole walks up to us you won't lose your temper and ignore him." Fang asks as he glares ahead.

"Who is it?" I follow his line of vision to see Sam smiling well smirking and walking straight toward us.

"Well if it isn't the lovely couple." He says crossing his arms over his chest trying to look superior.

"And if it isn't the asshole who doesn't know how to keep his dick in his pants." Fang retorts with a casual expression on his face.

"Max when are you going to realize you belong to me?" Sam ignoring Fang's comment.

I just snort and look away.

"Aw come on Max." Sam says reaching for my arm.

Fang steps in front of me.

"Fuck off she's mine." He growls towering over Sam. I shiver at the thought of me being his.

"You know what you'll dump her and she'll come running back to which one she belonged to in the first place."

"I'll let you keep on believing that okay?" Fang shoves past Sam who stumbles back several feet and tows me along.

"I'm surprised you actually listened to me." Fang says after a while.

"Yeah well I'm not stubborn all the time." I say.

"So what store do you want to go to?" Fang asks as we look around.

"I don't know Nudge and Angel usually do the shopping for me actually." I say sort of embarrassed.

"Well what's one of your favorite brands?" He asks looking at shops.

"Um I think it's called Gucci." I say remembering that's the brand of one of my favorite belts.

"Ok."

He steers me off to a store called House of Gucci. I look at purses and belts while he looks at sunglasses and watches. I end up getting a black handbag and two black Gucci belts. Fang goes off to wait in front while I go pay for my stuff. The lady in the front wraps and bags up the stuff and hands it to me.

"Um how much will it be." I ask after a while thinking she must've forgotten about me paying.

"Oh the gentleman in the front already covered it." She says smiling enviously.

"Oh," I say shocked, "Well thanks." I say as I walk away.

"No problem." She calls

"You ready to find another store?" He asks taking my hand.

"Yeah," I say, "And thank you for paying."

"Of course." He says smiling down and dimpling at me.

We head into a Dolce and Gabbana store. I get a pair of sunglasses and some perfume. While he of course gets some black sunglasses and pays for our stuff.

When we our done at the mall we walk over to a Starbucks across from the mall. When we walk out of Starbucks I'm hit over the back of my head falling to the ground. About six guys are holding Fang back and I feel someone hold me up by the hair.

"Martin let go of her you son of a bitch." Fang growls.

"No I'm good I think I'm gonna just enjoy your girlfriend." He says.

I hear a click and feel a knife pressed toward my throat.

"You see it's not good to hear around the streets that Martin got his ass beat by Fang. It pisses me off actually. And now I got to take something you love. This bitch right here." He presses the knife even more to my throat and I feel blood trickle down my neck. I close my eyes and just as I do that I hear gunshots. I open my eyes to see three of the men who were holding Fang drop to the floor.

Then Martin lets go off me clutching his side as soon as another gunshot fires. Fang easily shrugs off the next three and shoots them faster than I can blink. He then grabs my hand and turns around to probably threaten Martin but he's gone. I shiver scared and Fang pulls me closer. Fang puts his gun away and walks back inside Starbucks.

"Derek?" He calls into the Starbucks.

"Yeah." A young guy calls.

"Can you take care of the bodies in the front and um maybe make us another order?" Fangs asks.

"Yeah no problem. Jesse, Tim get rid of those Eagle corpses." Derek calls.

The people in the Starbucks just go on doing what they were doing as if five people didn't just get killed. Derek hands us our drinks and tells me its my first time going through something like that and I'll get use to it. He then hands me a couple napkins for my neck.

"Thanks Derek." Fang calls as he walks out.

"No prob man." He calls back.

"Bye guys." He calls to everyone in the coffee shop.

"Bye Fang." They call.

We walk out and the bodies and anything showing that a fight took place here didn't exist anymore. Fang opened the car door for me and then got in sipping his drink.

"So when are you gonna ask it?" He asks driving off.

"Ask what?" I ask still in shock.

"How it's easy for me to kill people." He said laughing darkly.

"Hey you protected me. Starting right now you are my best friend." I said.

"Hmm that's a first." Fang mutters to himself.

"Have these accidents happened many times while you've been on dates." I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh… no?" Fang says slowly and I just laugh.

He drives us to the beach. He parks and leads me to some fancy looking place carrying some bags he took out the trunk.

"Welcome back Mr. Smith." A guy in a fancy suit behind the counter says.

"Hello Stanley."

"What can I get for you sir?" He asks. The look on his face as he looks at Fang seems as if he is terrified.

"Is my cabana ready?" Fang says checking his watch.

"Yes sir it is."

"Good and I need a changing room for me and my girlfriend." He says handing Stanley about seven hundred dollar bills.

"Of course sir right this way."

He leads us to this changing place that's like the size of the dance studio.

"Oh and before you go make sure we have someone to bring us snacks and drinks." Fang says walking into the room.

"Of course sir." He says as he closes the door.

I stare at the room in awe and then look at Fang.

"You are mad rich man." I say.

"Yeah I try to be." He chuckles. "You can use the restroom and I'll change here." He hands me a bag and shows me the restroom.

I look into the bag and find this gorgeous Gucci black one piece, black red bottom heels, a gold bracelet, and a gold pair of Aviators (**pic on profile)**. I quickly put on everything thankful I shaved fast that morning. I rip of all tags and ruffle up my hair as I walk out. I walk out to see Fang in shirtless with his eight pack wearing black Gucci shorts, black Gucci flip flops, and of course black sunglasses.

"Wow you look…." Fang says.

"Same to you." I say as I smile.

"Ready to face the crowd?" He asks.

"What crowd?" I ask suddenly nervous.

"The snotty rich people crowd." He says.

"I guess." I say uncertain.

Fang leads us on to the back of the building which leads straight onto the beach. As soon as we step foot onto the sand I suddenly heard whispers.

"Who is she?"

"Is that Fang's new girlfriend?"

"What happened to Bianca?"

"Do you see those shoes?"

"Wish I was her."

"She is so hot." I hear a man say.

I just ignore it all and let Fang lead me to a cabana with a perfect view of the ocean.

"I'm Taylor and anything you two need let me know." A sweet red head says.

Fang nods and I say thank you and smile back.

"So how do you like the beach like this?" He asks once I sweet on one of the plush lounge chairs.

"I could get use to this."I say and Fang chuckles.

"Taylor?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can I have some Russian Vodka please? Do you want one?" I ask Fang. He nods.

"Make that two and no need to call me ma'am call me Max." I smile.

"Okay." She smiles and hurries off to get our drinks.

"You made that girls day." Fang says smiling at me.

"How?"

"Nobody's hear is probably even nice to her." He says.

"Oh well they're jerks." I say and he laughs loudly causing women to glare daggers at me and the men to look at my body in not the nicest way.

"Here you go Max." Taylor says.

"Thank you Taylor." I smile and come sit down it must be hot to have to stand there all day.

"Are you sure?" She asks uncertain.

"Positive."

"Mr. Smith do you mind?" She asks suddenly scared.

"No of course not Taylor." He says smiling at her.

All three of us sit there and talk we come to find out Taylor is around our age. Fang and I suddenly talk about Havoc and she gasps.

"Your Maximum Ride from Havoc?" She squeaks out.

"Yeah that's me." I smile.

"I love your dancing. You are such a beast I've been to almost every one of your battles. I love to watch you guys kill Heat." She says.

"Thanks. Its nice to know we have fans."

"You have a lot of fans." She says. Her boss calls her to the building and we head to the water and swim around.

We were swimming and when I come back up for air I don't see Fang. Suddenly I feel a pull on my leg and start to scream just as Fang springs out of the water laughing.

"I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" I scream.

"I know." He laughs.

We mess around and I lay on his back as he swims back to shore. We talk for hours and hours and Taylor brings our snacks and drinks. I check my phone and its six. I'm sad realizing we might have to leave soon.

"Don't worry we gotta another hour and a half." He says.

"Why do you like me?" I ask as I lay down on our lounge chairs making them go all the way back.

"You are amazing, smart, funny, a hell of a good dancer, beautiful, kind, and you have this caring quality about you that I'm crazy about." He answers almost instantly.

"Did you rehearse that or something?" I ask.

"Nope came off the top of my head." He says with his eyes closed.

"Hm."

"Is there a possibility of you liking me back." He asks looking at me.

"Well after today and me getting to know you better there is definitely a possibility." I say smiling at him and he smiles back.

We end up talking for about another fifteen minutes than I fall asleep for the rest of the beach trip. I'm having this lovely dream of Fang giving me a back massage as I look out to the ocean when I'm woken up. The day is starting to fade and the night life is about to begin.

"Hey its time to get ready for dinner. Taylor put the things we need to get dressed into the room where we changed and there is a shower and everything you possibly need there so we can get ready here."

"Okay." I say.

I stretch and throw on my shoes and sunglasses even though its getting dark.

"I never thanked you for this amazing outfit so thank you." I say as he heads back.

"Of course I knew you would look good in it anyway." He say smiling down at me as he grabs my hand.

We walk in and he goes to take his shower first. I turn on the T.V in the changing room and sit on another lounge chair as Fang showers and gets ready in the bathroom. He comes out about thirty minutes later in this lovely black Armani suit.

"It's all yours." He said smiling at me.

I shower all the sand off of me, wash hair, shave (I felt stubbly), brush teeth, and all the usual things. Once I dry off and am done curling my hair and doing my makeup I see this gorgeous flowing blue dress, a gold necklace, a gold bracelet, a white gold ring, and these gorgeous black red bottom heels. I threw on the dress and accessories, fixed my hair once more, and eagerly headed out the bathroom to see Fang's expression.

He was looking at the television but turned as he heard me open the door. I felt my mood escalate as his midnight eyes widened and then he quickly tried to compose himself.

"You look beautiful as always." He said in his velvety deep voice.

"You don't look half bad yourself."I say smiling.

"Ready?" He asks offering me his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I reply taking grasping his hand firmly.

As soon as we head into the somewhat busy lobby everything goes silent. Then loud whispers.

"I wonder who Fang's hoe is this time." A mean blonde says.

"Shut up Natalie just because Fang doesn't like you doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to his girl." A brunette calls from across the room.

"Cynthia I love your bluntness." Fang says.

"Hey it looks like you actually got a decent one this time."

She smiles at me and I smile back. I'm gonna like this girl. The Natalie girl just throws her nose in the air and glares at me.

As we walk past her I smile and flip her off as Fang's attention was elsewhere. Her eyes widen and she turns the color of a tomato.

Fang leads me to his car and we drive to this fancy Italian restaurant.

"Welcome back Mr. Smith." A man in a nice suit says.

"Good to be back Will is my room ready?"

"Yes, sir. Right this way."

We walk into the main dining room and all I hear is.

"Is that Fang?"

"No he's dead I heard."

"Where did he go?"

"Who's the girl?"

I ignore all the comments and hold my head high. The waiter takes us to this luxurious room and tells us another waiter will be back right away. Fang pours wine and we chat for a little and then he goes to the subject he's been thinking about all day I'm pretty sure.

"So what's it gonna take for you to be with me?" He asks as if he's doing a business deal.

"Well I need to get to know you more." I say saying taking a gulp of my red wine.

"You already know everything about me." He says.

"Hmm there's no stopping you is there?" I ask.

"When I want something I'm very persistent." He says.

"So what is the reason."

I ignore him and all throughout dinner he bugs me about it until I finally snap.

"Because I don't think I'm good enough okay?" I snap.

I don't hear him get up but two seconds later he raises my chin with his fingers and kisses me. Once again my body feels as if I'm in heaven with the warmest lips caressing mine.

"You're two good for me. Never the other way around." He whispers against my lips. He brings his lips down on mine but this time I finally give in and kiss him back wholeheartedly.

"That's much better." He says whispering into my ear.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to ask my sister a question?" A deep voice says.

I just keep my eyes closed and sigh.

"Go away Ari." I say.

"I'm here to talk about-," He starts.

"Didn't I say we were done with this discussion?" I look up glaring daggers at him.

"I'm not here to talk about that I'm here to offer Havoc a job at the Sky Room."He says.

"We already have enough jobs Ari thanks for the offer though." Fang interrupts.

"I know but I'm willing to pay your crew 100,000 each performance and I only need you January through June." He says.

"Thanks but no thanks." Fang replies helping me up so we could leave.

"I knew you would say that so how about 200,000 then. I'm an extremely rich man and I'm willing to compromise." Ari says checking his phone.

"If you want us that bad make it 300,000." I snap.

"Fine."

"Ari look if Max-," Fang starts.

"Fang no. Think about the others. Just let him its extra money we may need to keep." I say.

He looks at me and frowns.

"Fine." He sighs."You know where my office is Ari. Just draw up a contract and have it sent to me."

Fang brushes past Ari towing me along but I hear Ari whisper.

"I'm not giving up on you." He says.

I turn around for some smartass comment but he's already briskly walking away.

Fang leads me out to the car.

"So does this mean your mine?" He asks as we drive home.

"Maybe, maybe not." I say teasingly.

"If you're gonna start that shi-," Fang says getting all worked up.

"Shut up Fang that means we can date." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh." He blinked. "Okay." He says smiling widely.

We head back home and I kick off my heels as soon as I walk through the door. Everyone was looking at the door when we came in.

"Do you know what time it is?" Nudge says.

"Um," I check my phone, "Ten thirty."

"Ten thirty! Maximum Ride your curfew is nine thirty!."

"Shut up Nudge." I say shaking my head laughing and she laughs.

"So how was the date?" Gazzy asks.

"Good."

"Guess who my girlfriend is now?"Fang says loosening his tie.

"Ummm Angelina Jolie!" Nudge yells.

"Nope much more beautiful." He says.

"Um Beyonce!" Gazzy says.

"Nope much more sexier." He says.

"Hm Max!" Nudge yells.

"Yup and she's all mine." He says putting his arm around me.

"Well while you three act stupid I'm going to bed I'm pretty exhausted."

I wash the makeup off my face and put on my favorite gray sweats. I lay awake for a while and then Fang goes and changes. I feel him come into my bed and wrap his arms around me. After a few seconds of me listening to his heartbeat I'm out like a light.

**Sooooo? What did you think. I liked it But anyway review! I got up to twenty reviews and know my goal is thirty for another chapter. And all you gotta do is click that lovely review button. So do it! But only if you like it and remember constructive criticism is welcomed with opened arms. **

**Have a good day/night **

**-DarkDaughter30**


	11. The Battle

**Hey guys how you been! I know its been awhile so I stopped with the bribing chapters for reviews lol. So I'm just going to be updating every one or two weeks. I had a little bit of writer's block but I'm back my lovely friend Dahyana helped me out Her fanfic username is FerFrie D and you should definitely check out her stories. We were writing all throughout our Spanish class :P Well I hope you enjoy the chapter! Read & Review!**

_Coolin' By Swizz Beatz _

Four months. I've been dating Fang for about four months and I must admit it was bliss, but I was waiting for something to happen and then it would be over. That's what happened with almost all of my relationships. Sam cheated on me, Mike cheated on me, and Chris ended up using me to get to another girl. At the moment I was just waking up from a nap which happened to take place on Fang's bare chest in his bed. My dream was what you would call a disaster.

My dream happened to be about catching Fang cheating on me. I know that's freaking fantastic. The part that was the worst was that he didn't even have a look of guilt on his face. He had that stupid smirk he wears when he's right. And Lissa was all sprawled on him like a whore. He happened to break up with me and kick me out of Havoc in the same sentence. He laughed as he called me an excuse for a dancer and then told me that Lissa would be taking my place. Needless to say, I woke up in a bad mood.

I got up gently to not wake up and went into the kitchen for some ice cream which would mostly likely soothe my bad attitude from the horrid dream. I came into the kitchen and caught Iggy and Nudge in the act of sticking each other's tongue down their throats. I cleared my throat and both sprung apart from each other guiltily.

"If you two are done I think you to should resume your activities in the bedroom." I say with an amused expression on my face. A blush creeps up Iggy's cheeks and I even see a tint of red in under Nudge's mocha colored skin.

"Sorry Max." They both mumbled at the same time and quickly retreated into their bedroom.

I walk over to the refrigerator my feet thumping against the wooden floor. I take my chocolate chip cookie dough Ice cream and quickly go to work devouring the pint of ice cream. I could smell him before I could hear his footsteps. Fang had this scent about him that was indescribable. It was intoxicating and drove me crazy and I'm pretty sure he knew that.

"When did you wake up babe?" Fang said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed him a bottle of water.

"About five minutes ago." I say licking the ice cream off my spoon.

He walked over to the couch where I was sitting kissing me on my forehead before sitting on the other side of the couch. When I turned to look at him, his lips were pulled up in a smile that could break hearts. His dimples were on full show and his full lips made me want to kiss him right there.

"What are you smiling at dork?" I said in a shaky voice trying to make myself seem nonchalant. I don't think it was working because he grinned even wider.

"What? I can't admire my beautiful girlfriend?" He said still with the lovely grin on his face. I snorted at that.

"You don't smile or compliment me like that unless you want something."

"Max! I'm hurt you would say something like that." He said clutching his chest and feigning a hurt expression.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Well if you must know I would really appreciate it if you came to a freestyle competition with me tonight." He said dimpling at me again knowing it would make me say yes regardless of what my decision was.

"Yes. I love going to those." I say not knowing why he had to use his charm for that.

"Good… Because you're in it." He said after a while.

"**WHAT!"** I scream.

"Max, give me a second to explain. Lissa was going on about how you were a crap dancer and that she didn't know why you were in Havoc. I couldn't let the chick talk crap to other people about my girlfriend so I intervened. I told them they could see if you were a crap dancer or not in the freestyle competition tonight. Lissa is gonna be in it so I wanted you to clown her and make her look like a fool."

"Fang, I understand that you wanted to defend my honor and all but you should've told me this a little earlier than the day of the freakin' competition!" I leave my ice cream suddenly losing my appetite and go to our bedroom.

Fang knew that I would never bail out of a competition, but he sure as hell knew that I was going to kill him after the competition. I go pick out my luck black Nikes, a purple sports bra, a black leather jacket, and some gray sweats for tonight.

"Fang what time is this stupid competition?" I call from the room texting my friend Jocelyn about how Fang entered me into a stupid competition with my consent.

"It's a nine. Are you still mad at me?" He called his voice sounding slightly guilty.

"Yes I'm still very mad at you." I call back.

My friend Jocelyn text me back saying that his punishment should be no sex for two weeks. I burst out laughing and Fang came running into the room.

"What happened?" He said looking around the room.

"Oh nothing," I say with a mischievous smile on my face, "and I'm not mad at you anymore because you are going to hate me for two weeks."

"Why is that?" He said eyeing me warily.

"Because you get no sex for two weeks." I say with a smile on my face.

"Max let's be rational-," He starts his face marked with the expression of panic.

"Nope. My mind is set on my decision." I say smiling walking over to him. I give him a long lingering kiss and leave the room with a smirk on my face.

It was three so I killed time four and a half hours watching T.V and dancing. I showered and got dressed. Fang was mad at me as I predicted and was currently giving me the silent treatment. We got into the Bugatti and he played me the movies that calmed me down before any competition. He held my hand as he drove even though he was angry with me. We drove in silence as The Fray's music calmed me down.

When we got there he took me to the place where the dancers sign in. I sign in and happen to bump into Sam and Lissa at the table we sign up at.

"Well if it isn't the worst dancer of all time." Lissa says in that nasally voice.

"Well if it isn't the world's greatest slut and her pimp." I say.

"Good to see you too Max." Sam says sarcastically.

"Why must you two antagonize me to the point where I want to personally put both of you into a coma." I say grabbing Fang's hand and walking to the lounge with the other dancers.

The dancers there were awesome. They were friendly and hilarious. This one dancer Craig had me rolling on the floor. He talked about Lissa so bad I almost felt bad for her, but then I remembered I hate her guts. We all headed out to the dance floor when it was nine. The DJ introduced all the dancers and they all got an equal amount of cheers including Stank-Bitch-Lissa. When the DJ said my name the crowd erupted into a fit of cheers it was crazy. It made me feel good to know that people liked my dancing. The freestyle battle went by real fast and Lissa and I ended up being the final two.

"Looks like you're about to go down bitch." Lissa whispered as she walked back on the dance floor.

Lissa was a decent dancer but all her moves were so provocative. She needed a pole. There was only like one pop and maybe two glides in her dance other than that she just shook her ass at the judge. It was Busta Rhymes song Don't Touch Me so everyone was expecting some actual hip hop, but sadly there wasn't any of that. Then, it was my turn.

It was silent and then the music started. My mind went blank and my body moved without my brain's permission. I remember hearing Coolin' by Swizz Beats and then it was over. When the music stopped my body stopped and I returned to my normal state of mind. I look around and the crowd was silent staring at me with wide eyes and mouths in the shape of O's. Then I couldn't hear myself think the applause was so loud it was louder than the music.

I went off to the side and waited by Lissa who just bragged about how she owned it and I danced like shit. I just sat there silently slowly coming off of my high not caring what she was saying.

"And the winner is…. Max Ride!" The crowd roared and I was suddenly embraced by huge arms as they twirled me into a circle. His warm scent hit me with a shocking force and I kissed him with all I had.

"I told you that you would win." He whispers in my ear.

"I know I just wasn't expecting that reaction from the crowd." I say my head in the crook of his neck.

"Of course they would go crazy. They love you… Just like I do." He whispered in my hair.

**So what do you think? I think I did a nice job if I do say so myself! But CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcomed with open arms. Let me know if you liked it or not! Read & Review!**

**-DarkDaughter30**


End file.
